The Honorable Lady in Time
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: We all know that at the end of 'Planet of the Dead', the Doctor decided not to let Christina on the TARDIS for more adventures.. Here is my take of what happened if she did. AU Waters of Mars-Series 5 (I'll decide when it ends.).
1. The Crimson Liquid Massacre

A/N: Hello boys and girls... I'm back for one of my LAST fanfictions that I'll ever do!  
*everyone cries*  
Yeah, I promise this time. 5 bleeding years and nothing to show for it.  
But with the eve of Lady Christina, the BIG FINISH series that I have been waiting for 9 years to see a conclusion to the character that was brilliantly written by Messer Davies and Roberts in Planet of the Dead!  
One of my old ideas - (dating back from 2015/2016) was to make Chrissy 10's last companion, and so it shall be. But it doesn't mean this will end with the very end of The End of Time: Part Two, oh… I have plans for this. But that is to wait.

This story carries on a bit from Planet of the Dead… One day I'll put down a short summary chapter of what happened between Planet and this story, which have a new title.

 **The Crimson Liquid Massacre**

Inside the Tardis, Christina walked into the expansive growing console room with the rough coral texture that felt good in the hands every time she strokes it whilst coming in. Her hair was in a bundle of a mess, just coming from the shower as she had a bath robe around her… to see where the Doctor was, as he had a ridiculous orange colour for a spacesuit that he was wearing for controlling the inside the TARDIS.

"So, what's with the spacesuit then. You gonna pop out for a spacewalk?" Christina remarked, lightly laughing at the joke she made as the Doctor looked at her with one of those trustworthy smiles as he threw her a spacesuit almost identical to the one he had on.

"Both of us actually… I thought, because these spacesuits are getting a little dusty in the TARDIS wardrobe. You might fancy going out with me taking first proper steps on a different planet!" He babbled to her as she kept listening to what he was saying again.

"Didn't we already do that with San Helios, eh?" Christina corrected him as he shrugged it off to disbelieve her.

"Well, I think we should still try and have a go then! Plus… this MIGHT be your only chance!" The Doctor contrasted with her correction as she dropped the bath robe in front of him to walk back to her room and get dressed.

The big blue machine then materliazed on the surprise destination as it's two inner passengers strolled out.

MARS:  
November 21st, 2059.

"Ahh… the red planet." The Doctor introduced the setting to his companion as both kept looking at the vast empty state of the planet. Christina couldn't believe it now, San Helios looked alright but seemed a bit Earth-y. But this WAS an entirely different planet!

"Well… I guess we're the only life on Mars then?" Christina inquired, as she mildly then remembered the David-Bowie reference which she accidentally put in by accident.

"I think we should walk around… all the ashes to ashes and dust to dust." The Doctor described as he took a couple of steps in front of Christina as she caught on to his Bowie reference faster than she did with hers. Now she would have to get one last one in for another joke.

"Wait up… Star-Man!"

She then started to walk faster towards him again.

The Doctor had found a crater rim with a view down onto the Base with its five outlying domes and shuttle pad connected to the central dome by modular walkways. Christina was amazed by this, she wasn't such a science-fiction person but after Helios, it was more of her starting to believe all this stuff now like it was common knowledge.

"Oh, beautiful." He commented by his viewing, Christina wanted to say something to… but she'd been put in so much awe until something jabbed her in the back, making her scared a lot more than she would have liked to be in that moment.

"ROTATE SLOWLY." A robotic voice commanded as both people do to look at the little robot. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR TRESPASSING!"

"I suppose the brochure didn't enlist small little robots coming to arrest us, didn't it?" Christina inquired as the Doctor kept looking at it.

* * *

INSIDE THE DOME:  
BOWIE BASE ONE,  
MARS

NOVEMBER 21st, 2059.

An older woman than Christina and most of the other people in the room known as Captain Adelaide points a gun at both travellers who are outside their spacesuits as she commanded them with her dark, cold and raspier voice - "State your names, ranks, and overall intention."

"The Doctor. Doctor. Fun." The Doctor easily, at first in a quick succession as it was time to move onto the next person, Christina who in the seconds was thinking of what to say to Adelaide.

"Lady Christina De Souza… entrepreneur, adventure."

As the Captain was about to say another thing to both of the 'prisoners'. A dark-skinned man ran into the end of the room as he searched around. "What the hell? It's a man and... a woman! People on Mars. How?"

"Both of them were wearing these things. I have never seen anything like it." Another woman on the team, with a strong-German accent spoke about the spacesuits that had been taken from the travellers.

"What did Mission Control say?" The dark-skinned man inquired to the German woman.

"They're out of range for ten hours with the solar flares." She replied, with a groaning informative tone.

"If we could cut the chat, everyone." Adelaide interrupted the two as she kept holding the gun in her hand to position at both intruders.

"Actually, chat's second on my list, the first being gun pointed at my head." The Doctor blurted out.

"Mine is trying to figure out mostly where we are." Christina followed his blurting out with her own interruption as she looked at the Doctor before looking at the gun that the Captain was holding in front of her. "Now, hopefully… that gun isn't armed with whatever you arm guns with now… so you're gonna put it down and possibly get some handcuffs for us both."

"Oh, you'd like that." Adelaide remarked at her little instruction.

"It's the safest way… and that's how I kinda met him." Christina tried to explain.

"Why should I trust you two then?" Adelaide inquired.

"Because I… no, WE give you our word. And forty million miles away from home, our word is REALLY all you've got." The Doctor told her instead of using Christina to explain that time, as the trust started to come in as Adelaide lowered her gun to both of them.

"Keep Gadget covering him." Adelaide said as she turned to the direction of the robot who arrested the two.

"GADGET, GADGET." The robot barked in a flimsy way that sort of annoyed Christina as the Doctor was pondering a couple of questions to ask.

"Oh right, so you control that thing. Auto-glove response." The Doctor said as he was looking at the man operating it, he MUST have been the youngest one there. Perhaps not…

"You got it. To the right." Roman, the operator of Gadget told him as he moved to where he would say.

"GADGET, GADGET."

"And to the left."

"It's a bit rubbish, really." Christina conveyed her reaction to it.

"GADGET, GADGET."

"Does it have to keep saying that?" The Doctor complained as his visible face was a bit groaning with the robot.

"I think it's funny." Roman commented as sparks flew from Gadget and near the gloves.

"I hate funny robots." The Doctor complained as a transmission came in on a futuristic communication device of one of the other crew.

" _Excuse me, boss. Computer log says we've got an extra person on site. How's that possible?"_

"Keep the Bio dome closed. And when using open comms, you call me Captain." Adelaide told her before dismissing the woman for using the wrong rank as she turned the communication off to focus on the matters at the moment.

"They can't be a World State flight, because we'd know about it. Therefore, they've got to be one of the independents, yeah? Was it the Branson inheritance lot? They've talked about a Mars shot for years." The deputy, Ed Gold explained as the Doctor started to huff a bit.

"Right, yes, okay, you got us So, I'm the Doctor, this is Lady Christina and you are?" The Doctor introduces himself again.

"Oh, come on. We're the first off-world colonists in history. Everyone on planet Earth knows who we are." Adelaide tells him as he starts to realise but Christina doesn't.

"Strike me, I'm from Earth and I barely know the year… than who you guys are." Christina speaks out as Adelaide scowls at her before going back to the Doctor's face.

"You're the first? The very first humans on Mars? Then this is…" The Doctor spoke as Adelaide then started to move her mouth at the instance of the next few words. **"Bowie Base One."**

He continued on without the help of the Captain to babble on, which was actually giving context to Christina, who knew nothing of what this future was to herself as she only came from a 2010 present day to Mars in the future.  
"Number one. Founded July 1st, 2058. Established Bowie Base One in the Gusev Crater. You've been here how long?"

He then had a look like he had already read an article on them, which was true.

"Seventeen months." Adelaide finishes the Doctor's question as he then thinks for one more second before…  
"2059. It's 2059, right now. Oh! My head is so stupid… You're Captain Adelaide Brooke! And Ed. You're Deputy Edward Gold. Tarak Ital, MD. Nurse Yuri Kerenski. Senior Technician Steffi Ehrlich. Junior Technician Roman Groom. Geologist Mia Bennett. You're only twenty-seven years old."

"Doctor, what's so important about her age. I'm a year older than year and it didn't matter." Christina said in as he kept looking at Adelaide and not her. That's when he knew something was up.

"As I said, Doctor, everyone knows our names." Adelaide reminded him as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, they'll never forget them." He commented with such grandeur before getting serious again, "What's the date, today? What is it? Tell me the exact date."

"November 21st, 2059."

Then his mind processed the date as he felt like finishing up in this situation to never let him do anything more than that.

"Right. Okay, fine." The Doctor says.

"I can see your face, Doctor… what's wrong with it?" Christina inquires as he finally started to look at her now, like she's the most important thing in the universe at the moment and now he has to care for her.

"I should go. I really should go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry with all of my hearts, but it's one of those very rare times when I've got no choice. It's been an honour. Seriously, a very great honour to meet you all. The Martian pioneers." The Doctor stumbles through his words before he shaked all their hands, except Roman who had the auto-gloves on, so he pads Gadget instead as he then signals for Christina to go with him as he then finally salutes Adelaide. "Thank you. There's the other two. Hold on. Margaret Cain and Andrew Stone."

Ed then went over to a big radio system by one of the monitors.

"Maggie, if you want to meet the only new human beings that you're going to see in the next five years, better come take a look." Ed said as a roar came over the speaker, which alarmed both Christina and the Doctor as it was trouble for both of them.

"What the hell is that?" Christina softly asked the Doctor, who agreed with her.

"Something that is allowing us to go…" The Doctor told her as he and Christina started to slowly walk away from the rest of the people in the room to let them sort out their own situation. To them, the rest of the team were becoming passing voices in a conversation.

"This is Central. Biodome report immediately." Ed reported on the communication line.  
"Show me the Biodome." Adelaide told him as they couldn't get any image on any of the cameras.  
"Internal cameras are down." Ed said to her.

"Show me the exterior."

The cameras showed the lights are going out in the biodome.

"I'm going over."

She then pointed to the Doctor and Christina.

"Doctor… Christina, with me." Adelaide says to them as Christina walks over to her.

"C'mon, Doctor… I'm sure we'll be able to still get something done on Mars!" Christina happily told him as he tried arguing out of it again before Christina shot him a look to come with her and Adelaide. The spacesuits were then given to Steffi for safekeeping until later as they headed over to the Biodome.

* * *

Along with Christina and the Doctor, Adelaide; Tarak and Gadget were walking down the expansive empty corridors of the base.

"GADGET, GADGET." The little robot kept speaking as it started to annoy Christina as much as she wanted to bash it. Robots to her were almost like boyfriends, only following one command and nothing else.

"What's so important about Mia's age? You said she's only twenty seven. Why does it matter? What did you mean?" Adelaide inquired about his earlier comment about Mia, in which the Doctor didn't want to answer at the time.

"Oh, I just open my mouth and words come out. They don't make much sense." The Doctor sort of answered in his own honest way of saying it to her.

"Yeah… I can almost believe the truth there, Doctor. You do mostly NEVER make sense." Christina commented with a little laugh coming from her as the Doctor rolled his eyes at her for that. "And I can see you're rolling your eyes at me…"

"GADGET, GADGET."

"I hate robots. Did I say?" The Doctor reminded the robot and Roman, who operated the robot and was listening to the conversation in his part of the central dome.

" _Yeah, and he's not too fond of you. What's wrong with robots?"_

"It's not the robots, it's the people. Dressing them up and giving them silly voices. Like you're reducing them." The Doctor complained as he had relationships with robots and was thinking that Gadget was becoming one of the annoying ones.

" _Yeah. Friend of mine. She made her domestic robot look like a dog."_

"Ah well, dogs. That's different." The Doctor commented as he kept remembering about a dog from before.

"Have you had one? Is that sort of a…" Christina started, before the Doctor coughed to avoid her from revealing any sensitive information to the crew of the base, "gift you get for Christmas or birthday?"

"Well, I found him when he didn't have a home and saved him… sort of and you've got me rambling again." The Doctor continued before realising what Christina had made him do, "Roman, carry on."

" _I adapted Gadget out of the worker drones. Those things are huge. They built this place when the shell was lowered down from orbit. They've got a strength capacity of fifteen tons."_

"The channel is open for essential communications only." Adelaide reminded Roman as HE was about to explain some information to the Doctor and Christina and with them not being on her trust-worthy side.

" _Sorry. Love those drones."_

"I've read all that stuff about you, Captain Adelaide. But one thing they never said. Was it worth it, the mission?" The Doctor inquired.

"We've got excellent results from the soil analysis." Adelaide explained to him as he was silently shaking his head to her explanation.

"No, but all of it. Because they say you sacrificed everything. Devoted your whole life to get here." The Doctor tries to correct her by letting her believe.

"It's been chaos back home. Forty long years. The climate, the ozone, the oil apocalypse. We almost reached extinction. Then to fly above that, to stand on a world with no smoke, where the only straight line is the sunlight? Yes. It's worth it." She explained to him.

"Ah. That's the Adelaide Brooke I always wanted to meet. The woman with starlight in her soul." The Doctor commented on her as he smiled at what he was saying, whilst looking at Christina who much didn't seem to care about the words he wanted to say at Adelaide.

"What's that?" Adelaide asked as she was looking at a figure lying on the floor which the four ran to it to see what it was, "It's Maggie."

"Don't touch her! We don't know what she can have." The Doctor told them as Tarak got to see to her, Christina kneeled to look at Maggie more closely.

"Doctor, she's only got a scar on her head. I've had worse… I can say." Christina told him as he had the face of disapproval as Tarak explained without the Doctor and Christina really caring.

"It's okay, she's still breathing. She's alive. Yuri, I've got Margaret Cain, head trauma. I need a full medpack."

" _I've got it. Medpack on its way."_

Ed and Yuri then arrived at the double with a stretcher.

"Get her to Sickbay. Put her in isolation." Tarak explained to both who had just arrived.

"We're going on to the Biodome. Tarak, with me. Yuri can take care of her. Ed, go back. Gadget, stand guard. Keep an eye on this area." Adelaide commanded the people of her team as she explained what she wanted them to with Gadget responding on the second.

"GADGET GADGET."

"Captain, you're going to need me. Andy is the only other crew member out here, and if that wasn't an accident, then he's gone wild." Ed expressed to Adelaide who was in more disapproval of the Doctor before.

"You've deserted your post. Consider that an official warning. Now get back to work." Adelaide continued her commanding tone as the Doctor made a face that Ed ignored and Christina sort of smiled at, "You two."

They ended up moving towards a small little room which was to open to the Biodome of the base. The four of them stopped in the little room when a transmission came in from Steffi.

" _Captain, that sound we heard from the Biodome. I've run it through diagnostics. According to the computer, it's, it's Andy… It registers as the voice print of Andy Stone."_

"Understood. Double check, thanks." Adelaide responded as she the air pressure of the door had stabilised as Tarak opened the door to let the group through, then she had to call out to ask about the missing crew member who made the peculiar noise beforehand. "Andrew? Andrew Stone? It's Captain Brooke. Andy, report. I need to see you. Where are you?"

The Doctor sonics a computer terminal and the lights come back on.

"There you go." The Doctor said as Adelaide and Christina looked at the pen object he had in his hand that had turned on the lights for them.

"I never got to ask before, Doctor… you had that device before. What is it?" Christina inquired as he showed it off to her in full sight as Adelaide was confounded at its existence, but Christina could guess it.

"Screwdriver." He muttered to them.

"Are you the Doctor or the janitor?" Adelaide asked about his role as he smiled at a historical figure making a little quip at him for fun in a dark situation.

"I don't know. Sounds like me. The maintenance man of the universe." The Doctor joked around as he put his sonic screwdriver back into his pocket for safekeeping in his blue overshirt as Christina was thinking of a comeback before blurting out.  
"A bit of a handy-man, eh?"

"You stay with me. Don't step out of my sight. Tarak, go to External Door South. Make sure it's intact." Adelaide commanded for the Doctor and Tarak, whilst Christina stayed there at the start.

"Yes, ma'am." Tarak answered as he went his separate way from the Adelaide and the Doctor.

"Quite an achievement. First flower on Mars in ten thousand years. And you're growing veg!" The Doctor congratulated Adelaide as Christina looked at all the plants near her, something was up with them and Andy.

"It's that lot. They're already planning Christmas dinner. Last year it was dehydrated protein, this year they want the real thing." Adelaide explained to the Doctor as she kept walking with him.

"Still, fair enough. Christmas." The Doctor then commented, Christina could remember the last Christmas clearly… she was with 'her lover' at the time, remembering that nothing that year went wrong… unlike the last three years beforehand. First with the spaceship, she'd thought it was something the weather people had put up… The "Web-Star" everyone had talked about, she'd missed that one because she was raiding in Spain but the last one with the big 'replica of the Titanic' she didn't miss.

Wonder what Christmas in 2059 could bring.

"If we must." Adelaide says.

"You've got birds!" The Doctor then commented as the tweeting of the birds was heard throughout the dome.

"It's part of the project, to keep the insect population down." Adelaide explained to him as he was smiling all around about the birds.

"Good sign." The Doctor said.

"In what way?" Adelaide asked him, as she was curious.

"Well, they're still alive." The Doctor said as the communications came back, this time from Yuri.

" _Captain, good news. It's Maggie. She's awake. She's back with us. Hey. How are you, soldier? Just take it easy. Can you remember what happened?"_

" _I was just working. Then I woke up here."_

" **What about Andy? We can't find him. Was he, all right?"**

" _I don't know. I just…"_

" **If you remember anything, let me know straight away."**

" _Yuri, does she know how she ended up in the tunnel?"_

" **And keep the comms clear. Everything goes through me, got that?"**

The communications ended for a while, as everyone went off in their directions… Christina then looked at one of the visible panels as she found a way to get into the comms to talk to Adelaide and the Doctor.

"Doctor… erm, Captain. I've just noticed something as I've been waiting here." Christina told them.

"Can you explain, Christina?" The Doctor asked her, as she on the other hand was bending down to see the carrot near her.

"You know Andy, or whatever his name was? Well, I have right next to me… a bitten carrot. I dunno if that means anything or not." Christina then reported back.

"Oh Christina, even the simplest things mean anything!" The Doctor told her, which cheered her up a little. "But thank you…"

"Well, it's something I can do I suppose."

Then she turned off the communications to stand for a bit, she really didn't know if this was deadly or not, so she really couldn't know until it was confirmed.

Then… Yuri called in with a loss of nerves in his voice.

" _This is Sickbay. We have a situation. Maggie's condition has. I don't know. I don't know what it is. It's water, just pouring out."_

"Yuri, calm down. Just tell me what's happened to her."

" _The skin is sort of broken around the mouth. And she's exuding water, like she's drowning."_

"Tarak, this area's unsafe. We're going back." Adelaide told Tarak before waiting a minute to see if he would respond, "Tarak? Tarak!"

"Where was he?" The Doctor asks as she took him around to where he said he was going as they then reach him on his knees with Andy's hand on his head. Water is pouring from both, "Andy, just leave him alone."

"Step away from him."

"I can help, I promise. I can help. Just leave that man alone."

"I order you to stop. Stop, or I'll shoot."

"Andy, I'm asking you to take your hand away from him and listen to me."

Andy then releases Tarak, who has stopped from what Andy was doing.

"There now, that's better, hmm? So, you must be Andy. Hello." The Doctor then introduces himself before Tarak looks at them. But this time, he has been transformed, too.

"We've got to go."

The both of them start chasing as the water-filled people as Christina can notice them as she gets the airlock done as the Doctor and Adelaide rush inside.

"Set the seals on maximum!" The Doctor ordered as Adelaide did what he said before Andy fired a jet of water at them.

"What the hell are they?" Christina asked, as she was recovering from the rush in.

"Andy and Tarak… except something else wrong with them." The Doctor told her, as she kept on staring at their extra-terrestrial faces. They looked so similar, but very different… unlike the Tritivores.

The radio turned on, with Steffi's voice coming up first.

" _Captain, we need you back here."_

"Just tell me that Maggie is contained. Can you confirm, Ed?"

" _Confirmed. She's locked in."_

"Keep surveillance till I get back. And close down all water supplies. All pipes and outlets. Don't consume anything. Have you got that, everyone? That's an order. Don't drink the water. Don't even touch it. Not one drop."

"Can you talk? Human beings are sixty percent water, which makes them the perfect host." The Doctor questioned, before explaining to Adelaide and Christina.

"But why choose these people, do they mean anything apart from being part of the crew?" Christina kept asking as Adelaide couldn't answer, and the Doctor didn't want to.

"I don't know. I don't think we should ever never will. Because we HAVE got to go. Whatever's started here, I don't want to see it to the end. I can't." The Doctor told them both, which Christina at this point really want to believe him. Not like last time, it wasn't anything easy that she could fix. This was in HER future, so it was less likely that she could escape it without possibly ruining this world for whatever it had done so far in the 50 years she had missed from escaping 2009 in the TARDIS with the Doctor.

Then, Andy and Tarak started gushing water at the airlock seals which made all three inside the airlock jump to no means of an end.

"This thing's airtight, yeah?" The Doctor asked.

"And therefore watertight." Adelaide concluded.

"I think it depends how clever the water is." Christina commented as a banging noise from outside emitted as Andy and Tarak had jumped from the ground to the exterior part of the door.

"They're fusing the system." Adelaide said as more sparks came inside as the two were breaking the door down with the water.

"Abandon ship!" The Doctor called as they ran out into the walkway. Andy and Tarak got through the airlock to chase them as they got back to where Gadget was standing guard. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver to fiddle around with Gadget.

"Doctor, we haven't got time." Adelaide told him.

"Are you sure you don't need my hammer again? Oh wait, I forgot them…" Christina said to him as he kept fiddling around with Gadget, sort of ignoring them.

"They can run faster than us. We need a lift." The Doctor said as it gives Roman a jolt and Gadget an overhaul.

"GADGET, GADGET."

"Get on behind me." The Doctor tells them as Christina gets on without asking him any other questions as all she wanted to do is survive this and get back to the TARDIS to go somewhere else and have a better adventure with the Doctor.

"That thing goes at two miles an hour." Adelaide reminded him bluntly.

"Not any more. Trust me." He told her simply as she walked on it.

"GADGET, GADGET."

The Doctor then simply mocked him before using the sonic screwdriver to make flames come out of Gadget's exhaust. Gadget zoomed off leaving burning tyre marks with Andy and Tarak still behind, which was the problem as they were now no longer human.

They were some sort of super-human monster.

"The Central Dome airlocks have got Hardinger seals. There's no way they can get in." Adelaide explained as the Doctor signalled for Gadget to come in as Christina rushed in before it would move slowly in.

"Come on. Come on."

"GADGET, GADGET."

"I thought you hated robots." Adelaide reminded him.

"I do." The Doctor agreed.

"But it could be helpful for us if we kept it." Christina breathed the words she really wished she wouldn't say, but it was true… annoying or not, Gadget did let them escape from the two as it drove into the airlock just before Andy and Tarak arrived.

"We're safe. It's hermetically sealed. They can't get in." Adelaide explained to them two as it relieved a bit of hope to Christina.

"Water is patient, Adelaide. Water just waits. It wears down the clifftops, the mountains, the whole of the world. Water always wins. Come on." The Doctor explained before he let the two of them walk out of the airlock.

* * *

"Biodome Tunnel is out of bounds. Andy and Tarak are infected. Repeat, infected. Make no contact. And if they make the slightest move, tell me. I'm going to the Medical Dome."

The three of them arrived in another tunnel which looked exactly like the one that they ran down with Gadget beforehand away from Andy and Tarak. Christina kept looking around to see if the two of them had followed them from the 'Bio-Dome Tunnel', which they hadn't.

"Blimey, it's a distance. You could do with bikes in this place." The Doctor complained a little whilst he was running.

"Every pound in weight equals three tons of fuel." Adelaide explained to him, damping his chances of bikes.

"Aren't bikes still useful in 2059, or have they gone extinct?" Christina jokingly questioned the both of them as Adelaide shook her head to answer her question in a sort-of manner.

* * *

"Has that door got a Hardinger seal?" Adelaide asked as she had reached the inside Medical-Dome with the Doctor and Christina.

"No, just basic." Ed answered for her.

"Then the moment she heads for the door, we evacuate. Got that?" Adelaide orders as everyone agrees.

"Pulse is low. Electrical activity in the brain seems to be going haywire." Ed explains to them.

"Can she talk?"

"Don't know. She was talking before we noticed the change, but…" Yuri nervously told them as he didn't want to answer them.

"Maggie, can you hear me? Do you know who I am? Your commanding officer, Captain Adelaide Brooke. Can you tell me what happened?" Adelaide tried to speak to Maggie again, who had turned as much as Andy and Tarak had as Christina was trying to look as a way as much as she could… the eyes and the cracked mouth were distracting enough to creep her out.

"Hoorghwall in schtochman ahn warrellinsh och fortabellan iin hoorgwahn." The Doctor spoke in a different language that no one could understand, but Christina was intrigued about the speech as it was kind of like the same as back on Helios, when he was talking different languages. Possibly, part of being a 'Time Lord' of what he was.

"What language is that?" Ed inquired.

"Ancient North Martian." The Doctor named it, as everyone except for him and Christina refusing to believe it.

"It's like she recognised it. Like with when… you and me tried to speak Spanish in Mexico." Christina said before having to lie about speaking a different language to everyone.

"And her eyes are different. They're clear, like she's closer to human." The Doctor noticed as he was checking out Maggie's appearance.

"Not close enough for me." Ed complains.

"Where do you get your water from?" The Doctor then asked as he was curious to know.

"The ice field. That's why we chose the crater. We're on top of an underground glacier." Adelaide explained to him as he smiled a little.

"Tons of water. Marvellous." The Doctor commented.

"But every single drop is filtered. It's screened. It's safe." Yuri said to him.

"Looks like it, yeah."

"If something was frozen down there. A viral life form held in the ice for all those years." Ed pondered to the rest of the group inside the room.

"Look at her mouth. All blackened, like there's some sort of fission. This thing, whatever it is, doesn't just hide in water, it creates water. Tell me what you want." The Doctor tried to guess what 'Maggie' wanted.

"She was looking at the screen. At Earth. She wanted Earth. A world full of water." Yuri noted to them.

"Captain, With me."

Adelaide and Ed turned their backs on Maggie and walked away to speak without Maggie knowing.

" _I'm sorry, but it's an unknown infection and it's spreading. That demands Action Procedure One."_

" _Do you think I don't know that?"_

" _I think you need reminding."_

" _Yeah."_

" _Well, at least I'm good for something."_

" _Now and again."_

" _That's almost a compliment. Things must be serious."_

The Doctor then finally picked up on the words 'Action Protocal One' as he hurried to interrupt their conversation.  
"Sorry, sorry, but, Action One, that means evacuation, yeah?"

"We're going home. This is Captain Brooke. I'm declaring Action One. Repeat to all crew members, this is Action One with immediate effect. Evacuate the base." Adelaide commanded the rest of the team.

She then called for the team to answer for her.

"Steffi, what's your estimate on shuttle viability?"

" _It's a nine month flight. It'll take us at least three hours to load up everything we need."_

"You've got twenty minutes. And give me a report on Andy and Tarak."

" _Still in the Biodome tunnel. They're just standing there, like they're waiting."_

"Keep an eye on them. And make that twenty minutes fifteen. Ed, line up the shuttle. Go straight to ignition status."

"Doing it now." Ed responded as he walked away from the group in the room.

"But what about Maggie?" Yuri inquired.

"She stays behind. We've got no way to contain her on board. Close this place down. I want the power directed to the shuttle." Adelaide explained to them all.

"Of course, the only problem is…" The Doctor tried to start to say.

"Thank you, Doctor, Miss Souza. Your spacesuits will be returned. And good luck to both of you." Adelaide said as she was trying to go to her team before the Doctor fought to try and believe him.

"The problem is, this thing is clever. It didn't infect the birds or the insects in the bio dome, it chose the humans. You were chosen. And I told you, Adelaide, water can wait. Tarak changed straight away, but when Maggie was infected it stayed hidden inside her, no doubt so it could infiltrate the Central Dome. Which means…" The Doctor explained to her.

"Any one of us could already be infected. We've all been drinking the same water." Adelaide reminded him.

"But what happened if you drank a drop. Something like JUST one drop. Bringing that back to Earth… you would kill so many people that you don't know! Don't do this Adelaide…" Christina proposes to Adelaide as she refuses to believe her.

"But we're only presuming infection. If we can find out how this thing got through. When it got through. Yuri, continue with Action One. I'm going to inspect the ice field." Adelaide explains her plan as Christina follows her.

"Wait, Christina… where are you going?" The Doctor inquired to his companion who was walking away.

"I want to go with her… c'mon. So far we've had all this happening around us. Can we actually do something to help her?" Christina asked him as she ran off towards Adelaide without looking back.

"Right. I should leave. Finally, I should leave. Yuri, me old mate, no point in me seeing the ice field. No point at all. No…" The Doctor told himself as he slowly banged the back of his head on the wall before realizing what he needed to do before screaming after the woman, "Adelaide!"

The Doctor then catches up with Christina and Adelaide.

"All I'm saying is, bikes. Little foldaway bikes. Don't weigh a thing." The Doctor told her as he smiled to both women running along with him.

The three of them later reached the ice field in question, the temperature in the room was much colder and was a relief to see something that was part of the planet or water coming from people's cracked mouths.

"They tell legends of Mars from long ago, of a fine and noble race who built an empire out of snow. The Ice Warriors." The Doctor retold a memory before he named a alien that no one noticed.

"I haven't got time for stories." Adelaide dismisses him.

"We've got all the time in the world for stories." Christina remarked, as she looked closer to the ice field.

"Perhaps they found something down there. Used their might and their wisdom to freeze it." The Doctor tried to say as he and Christina then wandered over to the computers.

"Doctor, we need to find any sort of change in the water process. We've got to date the infection." Adelaide commanded him as he and Christina were typing on the futuristic keyboards which to Christina, it was harder to use because of the reliability of it being touch-pad heavy.

"Access denied."

"You two don't look like cowards, but all you've wanted to do is leave. You know so much about us." Adelaide told him.

"Well, you're famous… to him, not to me." Christina commented as she then got back to her work on the computers.

"It's like you know more, Doctor." Adelaide pondered to him, in which he started to stare at her like she was an angel in the darkest place on Earth.

"This moment, this precise moment in time, it's like. I mean, it's only a theory, what do I know, but I think certain moments in time are fixed. Tiny, precious moments. Everything else is in flux, anything can happen, but those certain moments, they must stand. This base on Mars with you, Adelaide Brooke, this is one vital moment. What happens here must always happen."

What he was describing, wasn't just inspiring Adelaide as she was slowly changing her mind. It was also inspiring Christina as she had never known about these fixes in time before the Doctor. She never really knew that much about time before the Doctor, and now… he was now sort of a mentor to herself in everything.

So much for her father, in whom she was only a thief for the adventure that she wanted. The Doctor… was now a better person than her father.

"Which is what?" Adelaide asked him.

"I don't know. I think something wonderful happens. Something that started fifty years ago, isn't that right?" The Doctor then asked her, as it made her wonder.

"I've never told anyone that." Adelaide started to reveal.

"Are you sure? You must have told someone over the fifty years since when it happened." Christina inquired to the captain.

"Possibly. I wouldn't want to tell you who though." Adelaide dismissed her inquiry.

"You told your daughter. And maybe one day she tells the story to her daughter. The day the Earth was stolen and moved across the universe." The Doctor fully revealed who she told to them both as she then interrupted him to finish what he was saying.

"I saw the Daleks. We looked up. The sky had changed. Everyone was running and screaming. And my father took hold of me. I never saw him again. Nor my mother. They were never found. But out on the streets, there was panic and burning. I went to the window, and there, in the sky, I saw it and it saw me. It stared at me. It looked right into me. And then it simply went away. I knew, that night, I knew I would follow it."

"But not for revenge." Christina told her, as she agreed.

"What would be the point of that?" Adelaide asked her.

"That's what makes you remarkable. And that's how you create history." The Doctor told her as she wondered.

"What do you mean?" Adelaide inquired.

"Imagine it, Adelaide, if you began a journey that takes humans all the way out to the stars. It begins with you, and then your granddaughter, you inspire her, so that in thirty years Susie Fontana Brooke is the pilot of the first lightspeed ship to Proxima Centauri. And then everywhere, with her children, and her children's children forging the way. To the Dragon Star, the Celestial Belt of the Winter Queen, the Map of the Watersnake Wormholes. One day a Brooke will even fall in love with a Tandonian prince, that's the start of a whole new species. But everything starts with you, Adelaide. From fifty years ago to right here, today. Imagine."

"Who are you two? Why are you telling me this? Doctor why just tell me?" Adelaide asked him.

"As consolation." The Doctor told her as all three them wanted to believe each other as much as they could to stop all the fighting as the maintenance log popped up on screen.

"Andy Stone. He logged on yesterday." Christina noted as the Doctor pressed an image of Andy as it turned into a video that he had recorded before he had turned, it was the first time that Christina had actually felt for him since she hadn't seen what he had looked like until after he had turned not only himself but Tarak and Maggie at the same time like some sort of infected mad-man on the run to find new people to invade.

" _Maintenance log, twenty-one twenty, November 2059. Number three water filter's bust. And guess what? The spares they sent don't fit. What a surprise. Over and out."_

"A filter! One tiny little filter and then the Flood." The Doctor evaluated.

"But that means the infection arrived today, and the water's only cycled out of the biodome after a week. The rest of us can't be infected." Adelaide realized as she then called on the radio, "We can leave…. Ed, we're clean. How are we doing?"

" _Shuttle's active. Stage one. I haven't got time to convey the protein packs. If you want food you're going to have to carry it by hand. Start loading, right now."_

"You two were right about one thing after all." Adelaide commented.

"What about?" The Doctor asked her, in a curious to himself.

"Bikes!" Adelaide excitedly replied in glee, as she, the Doctor and Christina chuckled the rest of the way down the corridor as it finally had seemed as Adelaide had finally warmed up to the two of them, but not in time.

* * *

Back in the central dome, Adelaide gave the Doctor and Christina their spacesuits that they had stolen off them since the beginning of the mis happening on Mars. It was almost as if it was a final release from the hell that they were now a bigger part of than which they would have wanted to be.

"Now, you two. I think it would be right to get back to your ship. I'm saving my people, you should save her, Doctor. I know what this moment is. It's the moment we escape. Now get out." Adelaide told them two as Christina then walked away to find a place to put her spacesuit back on, but near the crew members and the Doctor… not to get lost from both of them.

To her and the Doctor, the rest of the crew started to sound like distant echoes of ghosts.

" **Everyone, stay focused."  
"I'll swap them round. Roman, what about you?"  
"Protein packs thirty to thirty-six."  
"Hurry up, Roman."**

No-one in a moment had realized that Andy and Tarak had climbed onto the roof of Tunnel One and were walking towards the dome. During this, an alarm kept sounding around the dome without no-one caring or noticing.

" **Ditch the central containers. We don't need them."  
"Units forty-one, forty-two and forty-three."  
"Unit forty-one is here."  
"Roman, try to condense the oxygen membranes. We can lose ten pounds. Faster, come on! Ed, how's the fuel jets?"  
"Cooling down in about thirty seconds."  
"Captain, we've got all the hard drives." **

Then, suddenly… Adelaide stopped to listen, and the voices stopped becoming an echo.

"What the hell's that noise? Mia, you lot, shut up." Adelaide said as she looked around to notice.

"It's the module sensors. Exterior twelve. The cameras are down, but there's pressure on top of the module." Ed explained as they looked above the two signals right above them.

"That means they're on the roof?" Steffi noted, as the Doctor mouthed the same words at the same time, almost like he had the idea in his head before she had said it.

"How did they get inside the Dome?" Yuri inquired.

"They used the maintenance shafts." Ed explained to him.

"The shaft's open and they haven't got spacesuits." Mia noted to them both.

 **"They breathe water."  
"But they'd freeze."  
"They've got that internal fission."  
"But we're safe, they can't get through, can they? Can they?" **

The roof then creaked more as everyone got a little tighter in their scared feelings to each other.

"This place is airtight."  
"Can it get through? Ed, can it get through?"  
"I don't know! Water itself isn't motile, but it has some sort of persistence."

Adelaide started to huff inside, everyone was not being helpful and all this was just one thing after another that was getting on her nerves… this needed to stop.

"Everyone, listen to me. That's ten feet of steel-combination up there." She explained to the crew as she then decided to take charge finally to calm them all down, "We need all the protein packs or we're going to starve… Now keep working. Roman, watch the ceiling. Ed, get to the shuttle. Fire it up."

"I can carry more than this lot, Captain." Ed commented as Adelaide immediately dismissed it.

"That's an order!"

"Captain."

The Doctor continues to stand there as Christina felt like she wanted to leave, as he held his spacesuit, and just remembered how history was recorded the end of Bowie Base One. Finally he signals Christina to turn and leave the base. It was almost a release from hell thought Christina.

But all of it wasn't done yet.

The two of them tried to get outside with the spacesuits on.

The Doctor pressed the button to get out, "Access denied." He pressed it again to see if it was an error for the first time, "Access denied."

" _Tell me what happens."_ Adelaide asked them.

"I don't know." The Doctor told her, he was still lying to keep her safe. But she didn't feel that at all.

" _Yes, you do. Now tell me."_

"You know, Adelaide… I don't think he does want to tell you… he's saving your life." Christina said, as she was lying in a way that was trying to help Adelaide without telling her the truth.

"Tell me! I could ramp up the pressure in that airlock and crush you." Adelaide warned

"Except you won't. You could have shot Andy Stone, but you didn't. I loved you for that. Imagine, imagine you knew something. Imagine you found yourself somewhere. I don't know, Pompeii." The Doctor dismissed her before trying to explain why he couldn't tell her earlier, "Imagine you were in Pompeii."

" _What the hell's that got to do with it?"_ Adelaide angrily questioned him.

"And you tried to save them. But in doing so, you make it happen. Anything I do just makes it happen." The Doctor continued, without answering her question… Almost like this was something he had to say without any interruptions.

" _Captain, we need you right now."_ Steffi interrupted her, as she closed the door to leave a bit of silence in case Adelaide had followed her rules and went with her team.

" _I'm still here."_ Adelaide breathed.

"You're taking Action One. There are four more standard action procedures." The Doctor said as he went on a different subject, "And Action Five is?"

" _Detonation."_ Adelaide completed his question.

"The final option. The nuclear device at the heart of the Central Dome. Today, on the twenty first of November 2059, Captain Brooke activates that device, taking the base and all her crew members with her. No one ever knows why. But you were saving Earth. That's what inspires your granddaughter. She takes your people out into the galaxy because you die on Mars. You die today." The Doctor explained to her as he was describing it to her like a story, as he took a breath to continue. "She flies out there like she's trying to meet you."

" _I won't die. I will not."_ Adelaide dismisses the Doctor.

"But your death creates the future."

" _Help me. Why won't you two help us? If you know all of this, why can't you change it?"_ Adelaide argues.

"I can't."

" _Why can't you find a way? You could tell me, I don't know…"_

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Sometimes I can, sometimes I do. Most times I can save someone, or anyone. But not you. You wondered all your life why that Dalek spared you. I think it knew. Your death is fixed in time for ever. And that's right."

" _You two will die here as well."_ Adelaide tried to figure out.

"No."

" _What's going to save you?"_

"Captain Adelaide Brooke." Christina named the person, as it gives Adelaide the chance to release the airlock.

"Damn you." Adelaide finished, as the Doctor and Christina left her and the team…

As she was walking away, Christina was looking all around the planet at the night to see what she had been looking for since they were arrested earlier on. Adelaide was starting to inspire her… perhaps the Doctor is a bit too much for her liking. He could be wonderful and the best man ever, but then again… he could be an opposite reaction as well. And what she heard from the crew behind her… was devastating.

" **Water! We've got water!"**

" **Captain! Get back! Get back! Captain! Don't touch it, Roman. Get back. Get back."**

" **Everyone, we're abandoning this section. Get to the shuttle. Yuri, lead the way. Section B corridor, now."**

" **Get that, and that."**

" **Close it!"**

" **Yuri, did that water touch you?"**

" **I'm safe."**

" **Did it touch you?"**

" **Yuri, did that water touch you?"**

" **I'm clean. I'm dry."**

" **Everyone, section B is out."**

" **But we can get…"**

" **Listen to me. Take every pack that you can. We'll go round. We'll make our way out through Section F."**

" **Transferring oxygenation to Section F. Mia you take the redline stock. And hurry up!"**

" **Steffi, get back!"**

" **Steffi, keep back."**

" **Get back!"**

" **Steffi!"**

" **Get back, Steffi! Shut the door! Close the door!"**

" **Steffi, we'll come get you, okay? We'll come get you!"**

" **Steffi!"**

" **Captain!"**

" **We'll open the access panel. We'll get you out through the back. Get out of here. Move it!"**

" **Captain, it's inside!"**

" **Steffi!"**

" **Steffi, get back!"**

" **We're coming, Steffi. Hold on!"**

" **The access panel's fused, Captain. We can't open it."**

" **We can't get through!"**

" **I can't move!"**

" **Steffi! Can you hear me?"**

" **Oh, my God."**

" **Out. Get out."**

" **Ed, we're going around the long way. How are we doing?"**

" **All systems online one hundred percent. Not a single delay. Don't you worry, Captain, we are going to fly."**

 **Christina, stopping to turn around saw the big massive space-shuttle behind them two as the engines fired up. Truly, they weren't going to fly… this was the reason for a potential explosion.**

" **I need air in section F right now. All of you!"**

" **Locking chamber three. Locking chamber four."**

" **The water is going to get through."**

" **Keep moving!"**

" **Gate five is open. Gate six is open. Quickly, come on."**

" **I've got twenty five to thirty locked down."**

" **Roman, come on. With me."**

" **You'd better go."**

" **Don't just stand there. Move."**

" **You'd really better go without me. I'm sorry, Captain. One drop."**

" **Roman! Roman!"**

" **Leave him, come on."**

" **We can't just leave him."**

" **Come on. We've got to go."**

" **Captain. The shuttle is down."**

" **What the hell do you mean?"**

" **Compromised. It was Maggie."**

" **Get out of there."**

" **Too late."**

"They want this ship to get to Earth. Got no choice. Hated it, Adelaide. This bloody job. Argh. You never gave me a chance. You never could forgive me.

 **"See you later."**

The shuttle goes KaBOOM as the blast knocks the Doctor and Christina off their feet and wreak havoc in Section F.

" **We're losing oxygen! The hull is broken!"**

The Doctor then stood up with Christina leaping up to talk to him.

"Doctor… I'm going back to the TARDIS!" Christina shouted.

"No, you can't…" The Doctor argued. "And to say I thought you liked the danger."

"Yes… I do… but this, is… too much. You've changed life and death and I want to stay somewhere where I'm safe… plus… that ship has exploded. So, it's life or death… and I'll chose life."

"Oh! Key! You'll need it."

He gave her a YALE key to use as she put it in her pocket and ran off back towards the TARDIS as The Doctor slowly returned to Bowie Base One.

After a lot of running, Christina then found the time to collapse on one of the chairs inside the main room of the TARDIS as she then noticed on the screen was a camera or a recording of Bowie Base One as she tried touching something on the scanner to get audio or a representation of what is happening as she saw the Doctor had arrived.

* * *

"Mia, take this sealant, fix that leak. Yuri, open emergency oxygen. Adelaide! Don't just sit there!" The Doctor then took charge of the team, as the alarms had stopped for the moment. "That's better. The Dome's still got integrity! It's ten feet of steel-combination, made in Liverpool. Magnificent workmanship."

"It can't be stopped. Don't die with us." Adelaide tried to convince him.

"No, because someone told me just recently. They said I was going to die. They said he will knock four times, and I think I know what that means, and it doesn't mean right here, right now, because I don't hear anyone knocking, do you?"

Andy thumped three times on the bulkhead door.

"Three knocks is all you're getting." The Doctor angered, with rage told Andy as he electrifies the bulkhead, "Water and electricity, bad mix. Now then, what else have we got?"

"But there's no way to fight them." Adelaide interrupted him.

"Heat! They use water, so we can use heat. Worked against the Ice Warriors, might work against the Flood. Ramp up the environment controls and steam them." The Doctor explained a plan as he rushed over to the controls.

"But you said we die. For the future, for the human race." Adelaide reminded him.

"Yes, because there are laws. There are Laws of Time. Once upon a time there were people in charge of those laws, but they died. They all died. Do you know who that leaves? Me! It's taken me all these years to realise the Laws of Time are mine, and they will obey me!"

Then a bang with sparks and more alarms sounded off.

"Environment controls are down. Sorry, Doctor, it looks like history's got other ideas." Adelaide dismissed him.

"I'm not beaten yet. I'll go outside, find the heat regulator." The Doctor said before he found out his spacesuit helmet was damaged. "Not beaten. Not beaten! You've got spacesuits in the next section."

But water was pouring through the ceiling.

"We're not just fighting the Flood, we're fighting time itself. And I'm going to win!" The Doctor readied himself as Christina hacked into the comms.

" **And how the hell exactly are going to do that then?"**

"Good to hear ya, the Honourable Lady Christina De SOUZA!" He replied.

On a screen, Yuri saw an image of the glacier starting to crack on one of the computers.

"Something is happening to the glacier." He informed the crew.

"Think-a think-a think-a think. What have we got? Not enough oxygen. Protein packs, useless. Glacier, glacier mints, minty, Monty, molto bene, bunny, bonny, bish bash bosh. Argh." The Doctor rambled on as he tried to think up a plan.

" **Doctor! I'm in the TARDIS, of course… why don't we bring it to you guys?!"**

"Ohhh… brilliant! Fantastic, even! Do you remember how to control it?" The Doctor

" **Yep. I jotted them down… in… my note-book!"**

"Implementing Captain's protocol."

" **Adelaide? What the hell are you doing?"**

"Oh, my God. Action Five." Mia gasped.

"If I have to fight you as well, then I will." The Doctor told her.

"Nuclear device now active and primed."

The countdown had started at 50.

"Nuclear device now active and primed."

"CHRISTINA!"

" **Doing it now!"**

She pulled down the lever as it moved from the outer part of the planet as the wind of a materialising Tardis filled the area.

Then, Bowie Base One exploded, causing a crater on the planet and a legacy now lost to the survivors of the base inside a magical machine to bring them home as it materialised on a snow covered Georgian street.

The Doctor lead Christina, Adelaide, Mia and Yuri out.

"Isn't anyone going to thank me?" The Doctor inquired.

"And me, Doctor…?" Christina asked him, in which he nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, yes. Chrissy. Thank you." The Doctor then commented.

"Chrissy?"

"That's my house." Adelaide noted to them.

"Don't you get it? This is the twenty first of November 2059. It's the same day on Earth." The Doctor explained, "And it's snowing. I love snow."

"I hope it is still snow…" Christina commented.

"Well, over the fifty years of your time… I think the snow hasn't changed a bit." The Doctor answered for her.

"What is that thing? It's bigger. I mean, it's bigger on the inside. Who the hell are you?" Mia kept asking questions before running off.

"Look after her." Adelaide asked him.

"Yes, ma'am."

Yuri ran after Mia.

"You saved us." Adelaide told the Doctor and Christina.

"Just think though. Your daughter, and your daughter's daughter, you can see them again. Family reunion." Christina pondered to Adelaide, who wasn't believing what both had done to her.

"But I'm supposed to be dead." Adelaide flat-out dismissed the fact of her being alive.

"Not anymore." The Doctor disagreed, hoping she would agree.

"But Susie, my granddaughter. The person she's supposed to become might never exist now." Adelaide tried to remind them about her story and the Doctor's.

"Nah! Captain Adelaide can inspire her face to face. Different details, but the story's the same." The Doctor disagreed as he tried to see the positive part of changing history.

"You can't know that. And if my family changes, the whole of history could change. The future of the human race. No-one should have that much power." Adelaide kept to being disapproved of him.

"Tough." The Doctor huffed at her.

"Doctor, I think that's a bit far…" Christina interrupted him.

"You should have left us there." Adelaide said to the Doctor.

"Adelaide, I've done this sort of thing before. In small ways, saved some little people, but never someone as important as you. Oh, I'm good."

"Little people? What, like Mia and Yuri? Who decides they're so unimportant? You two?" Adelaide inquired.

"You know… I'm not mostly apart of this, okay?" Christina muttered as she started walking away.

"Christina…please, could you come back?" The Doctor inquired, as she stopped in the snow as Adelaide looked at her like she was actually going to help her this time.

"I was… going to stand by the TARDIS." Christina lied, as she waited for the response from the Doctor.

"Okay… fine."

As she walked away, she could hear the conversation continue.

"For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner. That's who I am. The Time Lord Victorious."

"And there's no one to stop you." Adelaide says.

"No."

"This is wrong, Doctor. I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong." Adelaide dismissed with him as Christina was listening and sort of agreeing on her points.

"That's for me to decide. Now, you'd better get home. Oh, it's all locked up. You've been away. Still, that's easy." The Doctor said to her as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the front door, and it opened. "All yours."

"Is there nothing you can't do?" Adelaide asked him clearly.

"Not any more." The Doctor told her.

Adelaide went inside as she drawed her gun and closed the door.

So, that was almost the end thought Christina.

"Well, we've saved one famous person… should we go?" The Doctor asked her as Christina was going to turn around.

"Perhaps we should. I think Mars should be off the list for a while." Christina told him.

"Hmm… I think I'll agree for once. Perhaps somewhere else?" The Doctor asked her as she opened the door for him to go through.

Then we hear the shot and see the energy blast light up the window.

"Oh crap." Christina said as she saw The Doctor turned around and, in his head, he watched the history record change her place of death from Mars to Earth. "We changed history… so shouldn't there be a paradox or something?"

The Doctor turned to see an Ood looking at him.

"Woah… what kind of alien is HE and what is he doing at the end of the street?" Christina inquired to him.

"I've gone too far. Is this it? My death? Is it time?" The Doctor disapproved as he fell to his knees.

The Ood then vanished.

He got up again and went inside the Tardis as Christina looked around the place to see if time was changing all around her, which it didn't as she rushed in as well.

She walked slowly in as the Doctor was standing near the scanner was on the console, as the Cloister bell tolled.

"No. This is not the end. Chrissy… give us something to do." The Doctor told her as he rushed to use the controls to take them somewhere.

"You know, I wanna get married. I mean having so many times to love someone, but I've never done it properly."

"Right… let's get married then." The Doctor told her as they were off to get married somewhere.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
** So, funny thing about this episode is (or was) that I started this thing two weeks ago… :D Dunno why it took me that long to get to the end except for outside stuff that took longer or shorter than it should have.

About this being the last fanfiction, that's true… when I finish this one… this almost 5-year legacy will be over. Yeah, and I have the plans of when this will finish… I just won't tell you when that happens.

Anyways, onto THE END OF TIME: Part ONE, and no I'm not doing them together… it would take twice as long as you'd think it would if I did it that way. You know. It makes perfect sense!

 **The Phantom's Rising  
JUNE 4TH, 2018**


	2. The Immortality Gate

**The Gate of Immortality**

The Tardis materialised on a snowy landscape, and the Doctor and companion/wife Christina step out as he wore a stetson with a lei and she had a sort of a long steampunk corset. Both of them saw Ood Sigma who was waiting for the Doctor.

"Ah! Now, sorry. There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, I didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about with her, did this and that. Got married _with her_ … still have that shiny ring. That you stole… for me." The Doctor rambled on as he described the events to the Ood. It had been a long time since Mars.

"Well, as a thief… it's the only good thing I'm capable of." Christina told him, with a smile on her face as she looked at her ring.

"Well… not the only thing." The Doctor confessed, as he then knew he was rambling. "Ahem. Anyway, what do you want?"

"You should not have delayed." Ood Sigma told them.

"The last time I was here you said my song would be ending soon." The Doctor started to say, "and I'm in no hurry for that."

"You two will come with me." Ood Sigma said.

"Hold on. Better lock the Tardis." The Doctor reminded himself as he pointed a remote key at the Tardis. The door locked and the light flashed as it beeped. "See? Like a car. I locked it like a car. Like. It's funny. No? Little bit? Blimey, try to make an Ood laugh."

"I wonder if Ood's can laugh at jokes?" Christina pondered to the Doctor as they walked with Sigma in front, for her this was the second time she had seen these Ood. The first being right after Adelaide Brooke committed suicide. But as the Doctor had shown her a lot more planets after they had gotten married to show his love to her more clearly, she began to understand a lot more about the aliens that he had met before.

"So how old are you now, Ood Sigma?" The Doctor inquired, as the Ood did not reply before he and his wife saw the Ood city. "Ahh!"

"Magnificent. Oh, come on, that is splendid. Isn't it Chrissy?" The Doctor commented before nudging Ood Sigma.

"It looks fantastic… this is what I love about you Doctor… you're showing me the sights!" Christina said as she looked closer at the city from where they were. Then she wanted to ask a question because she had the time to. "You've achieved all this in how long?"

"One hundred years." Sigma told them as the Doctor's face turned quickly into questionable frustration.

"Then we've got a problem. Because all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call me. Reaching all the way back to the twenty first century." The Doctor said, "Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal."

"And the Mind of the Ood is troubled."

"Why, what's happened with it?" Christina pestered to ask.

"Every night we have bad dreams." Ood Sigma explained as it took them to the opening of a ice cave structure.

* * *

The three of them find a lot of Ood sitting in a circle in an ice cave.

"Returning, returning, returning, it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood. Always returning, returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning, but too late. Too late. Far too late. He has come." An older Ood who looked different was speaking to the others in the cave.

"Sit with the Elder of the Ood and share the dreaming." Ood Sigma told the two non-Oods as they sat down with the rest of the race.

"So. Right. Hallo." The Doctor greeted everyone as they noticed him.

"Hello as well." Christina greeted them as well as she looked all around at this mysterious race.

"You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join."

The Doctor and Christina then linked hands with the Ood as they smiled together before they saw the laughing face.

"Bwahahahahahaha!"

"That man… wasn't he the Prime Minister a couple of years ago?" Christina asked, she had vivid memories of a man who went mad who was the Prime Minister at the beginning of the time of her hopping from England and Iceland until after 2008 when the banks collapsed, and her father was left with nothing.

HOW was he still alive now and HOW did these Ood know that he was back from the dead?

"He comes to us every night. I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now." The Elder of the Ood explained.

"That man is dead."

"There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape. So many years ago, and yet changing the now." The Elder of the Ood then told them, "You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his Counting house."

The two of them are then given images of a black man and his daughter being photographed.

"I don't know who they are." The Doctor responded.

"Wait a second, that's Joshua Naismith and probably his daughter! He owns that… phone company, NEON!" Christina exclaimed at the information that she had recovered from San Helios. "It was on the side of the 200 before it got damaged. 'NEON by NAISMITH'."

"Ohh! Of course… well done, Chrissy."

The group of Ood kept staring at them as they then looked back at them.

"Sorry, carry on..." The Doctor cringed.

"And there is another. The loneliest of all, lost and forgotten…"

The image turned into a woman in a cage.

"The Master's wife." The Doctor named her.

"You mean Lucy Saxon, don't you?"

"We see so much but understand little." Ood Sigma said, as he was going to question them. "The woman in the cage, who is she?"

"She was…" The Doctor hurried to speak as he didn't know how to say the words. "It wasn't her fault, she was… The Master, he's a Time Lord, like me. I can show you."

The Doctor then started to show the Ood and Christina images from a different time with 'The Master' and 'his wife'.

"The Master took the name of Harold Saxon. He then married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth. I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but Lucy Saxon remembered. I held him in my arms. I burnt his body." The Doctor explained the backstory of this Master person and Lucy to everyone before claiming, "The Master is dead."

"And yet, you did not see."

They see a woman picking up the Master's signet ring.

"What's that?" Christina asked, "He had a ring?"

"Part of him survived. We… have to go!"

"But something more is happening, Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark." The Elder Ood explained as he continued, "The Ood have gained this power to see through time, because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past.

"What do you mean?" Christina asked it.

"This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness heralds only one thing." The Elder Ood prophesied as he and the other Ood turn red-eye.  
"The end of time itself."

The Doctor and Christina ran outside and back to the Tardis. Christina had too many thoughts in her mind now. First was the Ood and all their weird stuff about time and visions of famous people from her time. Secondly, was the Doctor; her husband was VERY reactive at this moment. As soon as he had heard that this 'Master', 'Harold Saxon', or whoever he was was back, he wanted to run like a hare on the hills and find him… possibly to kill him.

"Doctor… DOCTOR! Hold up! Why the hell do we need to run back to the TARDIS?!" Christina tried to cry out as the Doctor beeped the keys to open the TARDIS doors back up to rush at the controls. "I'm your wife… please, just answer my questions?"

"I'm sorry, Chrissy… but I haven't got time. I have to follow The Master has a trace and it's gonna fade if I don't get going!" The Doctor finally explained as he moved some of the controls as sparks flew out from different positions, "CHRISSY! IT WOULD HELP IF YOU MOVED SOME OF THE CONTROLLLS!"

"Oops… sorry. Sort of in my own mind there."

"It's fine. I just want to get this over and done with and then we'll be fine together." The Doctor concluded.

"Events that have happened are happening now."

The two of them landed the time machine correctly as the Doctor ran out of the Tardis to see the ruined shell of Broadfell Prison. Christina followed out a few seconds to find the rubble and the Doctor stared at the sign of it. She gave him a comforting hug to try and calm him down, but he wanted to find this 'Master' for himself as she let him go to walk off.

"Thank you, Christina… but I need to find the Master, we were a bit too late here." The Doctor plainly said to her as he was walking.

"Okay, hold up… so what DID the Master bloke do here then?" Christina inquired as she wanted to know.

"You know when I told the Ood that he had died...? Well, someone else has found his ring and 'resurrected' him from the dead… except, I think something went wrong and it backfired from him causing the explosion. Now, if I could find him… perhaps I can talk to him and get this sorted out." He explained to her as they kept walking on.

A little later, the Doctor stands on a small cliff and sniffed deeply.

Christina thought the docks had probably gotten to his nose, but it seemed he was sniffing out for something.

The Master did the same thing as the Doctor, almost sort of mocking him in a way.  
Then he picked up an iron bar and started to hit an oil drum in a rhythm of four beats and repeat.

"Four knocks again…?" Christina whispered, as she heard it, but the Doctor ran through piles of girders on the dockside with his wife around the back of his running before he saw the Master up against the skyline.

The Master then leaped into the air.

" _What the…?"_

The both of them decided to give more chase as the Master waited for him on a pile of girders, and his skeleton briefly flashes.

"Please, let me help. You're burning up your own life force." The Doctor called out as they started to run again before stopping. "Damn, he's gone way too fast for me… that or I'm REALLY getting on a bit now."

"Oh, come on… I thought Time-Lords were higher in the food-chain than me." Christina said as the Doctor put his hands in his pockets in defeat.

"Not really… Time-Lords have different stuff that humans can't have." The Doctor tried to explain as he kept walking, "And food-chain? It's not like we have you humans for breakfast or something…"

"You know what I'm saying… I just don't know why you're stopping now instead of chasing after him?"

"Because… I… I want to find him myself. He was enough trouble as Prime Minister. Now he's a prime suspect in something. Gonna need the TARDIS… we should pay a visit to Naismith."

"Hold on… there's one more place we should go to." Christina told him as she wandered off to pass a café as the Doctor looked around the place in confusion.

"What's so special about this place? We passed fifteen cafes on the way." The Doctor complained as she and him took seats together before she went off to buy the coffees.

As she came back, the Doctor knew he had to tell her something that he was hiding, but he was waiting for the right time to say it, until she would come back and they would finally be alone.

"I'm going to die." The Doctor breathed, as Christina stared into him with a cold dark stare that she knew he could be lying.

"Well, we have to do some day…" She replied, mocking him in a sort of way.

"Don't you dare." He picked up on her mocking as he warned her not to do it again.

"Yeah, I was only testing you… people say they're going to die and they don't." She explained to him, as he sort of got what she meant.

"But I was told. He will knock four times. That was the prophecy. Knock four times, and then…"

He then needed a second to breathe.

"You told me, that your people COULD change. Like change their face or something." She reminded him, as he sort of dismissed it.

"I can still die. If I'm killed before regeneration, then I'm dead. Even then, even if I change, it feels like dying. Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away, and I'm dead." The Doctor explained to her, as she then looked out of the window to see a ginger-haired woman getting out of her car.

"I read up on your companions, she… was one of them. Donna, I think her name was." Christina started to reveal to him.

"Stop it." He told her as he kept staring at Donna.

"Then I found out that she had lost her memory and I immediately thought of you. Why don't you just run up and say hello. I'm sure she won't know you are." Christina continued her previous explanation as the Doctor quickly turned to her face.

"If she ever remembers me, her mind will burn, and she will die." The Doctor warned her.

"That's not likely, coming from you… you have to be lying."

They then heard Donna speak to the traffic warden.

" _Don't you touch this car."_

"She's not changed." The Doctor commented, a bit happier… almost like seeing her did something every time he mentioned or heard her as he then watched a man get out of the car after Donna.

"Researched him up too, Shaun Temple. Probably engaged by the looks of it. Getting married in the spring." Christina said, as she riled off more information to him.

"Another wedding." The Doctor made a passing remark, before thinking about something. "Hold on, she's not going to be called Noble-Temple? That sounds like a tourist spot."

"I think it's Temple-Noble… wouldn't it, Smith?"

The Doctor started crying.

"Oh, my… must have hit a nerve, I'm sorry." Christina then apologized to him, she didn't want to see him cry.

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, and you."

"Right, back to the TARDIS, I think…"

They both finished their beverages as they walked out of the café, towards the blue police box near the wasteland.

* * *

The Doctor rushed into the console room of the TARDIS as he had a sort of epiphany about something.

"It's him, I know where he's hiding." The Doctor worryingly told Christina as she was sitting down on the chair that was available near the console.

"I'll stay here. Keep the TARDIS on bay in case something happens." Christina answered to him as he put his big long brown coat that he liked to wear.

"Oh, I thought you were gonna come with me?"

"Ha, just because I like the adventure doesn't mean I want to risk my life ALL of the time. Especially when he could kill me before I blink."

"Yeah, guess so. All I'm trying to do is save him…" The Doctor said as he slowly walked to the doors. "Well, wish me some luck eh, Chrissy?"

"Will do John. Will do…"

He smiled to her as the doors opened to the twilight of London at Christmas.

* * *

The Doctor walked towards the Master, who fired bolts of energy at him from his hands. The Master missed and instead set a fire burning behind the Doctor. The third try hit the Doctor squarely in the chest, which stopped him from moving forward.

Finally the energy stopped and the Doctor fell to his knees. The Master caught him before letting him fall to the ground.

"I had estates." The Master started to say, as he tried to remind the Doctor. "Do you remember my father's land back home? Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky. Look at us now."

"All that eloquence. But how many people have you killed?" The Doctor asked him as the Master sniffed the air.

"I am so hungry."

"Your resurrection went wrong. That energy. Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself." The Doctor explained as he kept looking at the Master in a slight hint of disgust, one of his fellow friends from ages ago is now turned into something that could be judged as an experiment.

"That human Christmas out there. They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood, food. Pots, plates of meat, and flesh, and grease, and juice, and baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot. It's so hot." The Master described, as he kept going mad with every word he kept saying with the food he was lustily describing to the Doctor.

"Stop it."

"Sliced. Sliced. Sliced." The Master repeated as he emoted a hand action of a knife going through meat.

"Stop it." The Doctor dismissively told him as the Master kept on being mad.

"It's mine. It's mine. It's mine to eat and eat and eat."

"What if I ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you and me." The Doctor told him, as the Master looked at him in a laughing confusion.

"Oh yeah?" The Master posed.

"I've been told something is returning." The Doctor said as he remembered some certain words left for him.

"And here I am." The Master interrupted him.

"No, something more." The Doctor said, as he thought otherwise.

"But it hurts."

"I was told the end of time." The Doctor continued his saying.

"It hurts. Doctor, the noise. The noise in my head, Doctor. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Stronger than ever before. Listen, listen, listen, listen. Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is, calling to me. Please listen." The Master madly droned as he pressed the Doctor's head against his whilst the Doctor heard four beats of a distant iron bar being rattled against an oil drum, the Doctor then sped away from the Master to realise it was true.

"But…"

"What!"

"I heard it. But there's no noise. There never has been. It's just your insanity." The Doctor explained as he was furiously asking of what this madness was truly, "What is it? What's inside your head?"

"It's real. It's real." The Master told him, before bellowing his voice for the whole world to hear, "IT'S REALLLL!"

The Master then flied off as the Doctor ran after him.

"All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Doctor." The Master continued his bellowing, as he stood upon part of the wasteland like he was the only one there, "What is it? What is it? What is it?"

A bright light shined down on the Master, then a second one illuminated the Doctor.

A pair of SAS peope came down on ropes to grab the Master and inject him with an unknown medicine to knock him out.

"Don't!" The Doctor implied as other SAS people fired their guns at the Doctor to make him stay back as the Master was hoisted up into the helicopter.

The Doctor ran to a part of the wasteland, which was near where the helicopter was.

"LET HIM GO!"

The Doctor was then shot in the back, leaving him for dead.

* * *

Christina felt wrong, it was Christmas Day… but it felt wrong, like something misty was coming towards herself. And the Doctor wasn't back yet… again, feeling different.

A very Merry Christmas indeed.

She then had the bright idea to get the TARDIS to track him down, which was a success as she found him in a wasteland as she used a couple of levers to materialise the Doctor inside the TARDIS.

He then appeared to her, as he was flat out before he woke up to see her controlling his machine.

"He was there, and 'they' took him… almost like a collection bonus for something."

"Hold on, this 'they' wouldn't be UNIT, wouldn't they?" Christina inquired, as she remembered UNIT from San Helios.

"No, no… these are more brutal… They took me out whilst carrying him off." The Doctor corrected her as she gave him a hand up. "By the way, Merry Christmas."

 _Certainly, I'm definitely feeling it Doctor…_

"Perhaps I need some help from someone else." The Doctor said as he controlled the TARDIS to land on a street.

He opened the doors, as Wilfred Moff walked to him.

"Merry Christmas, Wilf." The Doctor greeted himself to a sort of-old friend.

"Listen, you can't park there. What if Donna sees it?" Wilf asked him, as he pointed towards the TARDIS.

"Well, you're the only one I have left, Wilf. The only connection I can think of. You're involved, if I could work out how. Tell me, have you seen anything? I don't know. Anything strange, anything odd?" The Doctor asked him, as Wilf tried to think.

"Well, there was a…" Wilf tried to say, but flustered a little.

"What? What is it? Tell me." The Doctor pushed him further to remember some details.

"Well, it was. No, it's nothing."

"Think. Maybe something out of the blue. Something connected to your life. Something."

"Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book." Wilf finally explained to him, as he was now questioning about 'this book'.

"What book?"

He went around the back of the house, the only place where the Doctor could stay and Donna wouldn't walk out.

"His name's Joshua Naismith." Wilf said as he showed the book to the Doctor.

"That's the man. We were shown him by the Ood." The Doctor reminds himself, as he had seen the man… posing with another person who Christina had recalled as a daughter.

"By the what?"

"By the Ood."

"What's the Ood?"

"They're just the Ood." The Doctor finally revealed, as he started to become happier now thinking of Donna, "But it's all part of the convergence. Maybe? It may be touching Donna's subconscious. Oh, she's still fighting for us, even now. The Doctor Donna."

"Dad, what are you up to?" Sylvia Noble asked as she then pointed at the Doctor, "You. But. Get out of here."

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor vowed, _now_ he had to go.

"Merry Christmas. But she can't see you. What if she remembers?" Sylvia said to him.

" _Mum, where are those tweezers?"_

"Go."

"I'm going."

"Yeah, me too."

"Oh no, you don't."

"Yeah… best not Wilf, sorry…"

" _Mum? Gramps?"_

The Doctor walked back to his machine, as the Tardis de-materialized from the street, leaving Wilf and Sylvia to wait in case he would come back.

* * *

"Naismith. If I can track him down." The Doctor said as Christina was a bit confused on the book. "Ah. Right. Yes. The book. Do you like it? Call it my Christmas present."

"I thought it'd be The 8th Confession." Christina commented, as she kept looking at the book.

"James Patterson? Of all the authors you could think of, and James Patterson is the person who want to have in your library." The Doctor complained, a little.

"Ha, now… listen. I think I had a simple idea of with chasing the Master, why can't you just pop back to yesterday and catch him?" Christina thought, as the Doctor silently disapproved the idea.

"I can't go back inside my own timeline. I have to stay relative to the Master within the causal nexus." The Doctor corrected her, as he then decided to ask her, "Understand?"

"Like usual, not a word." Christina commented as they both smiled to each other as the time rotor went up and down.

* * *

The TARDIS then landed in some stables, as the two popped out.

"Stables… as close as we can get, eh?" Christina inquired, mocking him as he made a silent remark.

"It wasn't like we need to be right next to him, Hold on."

The Doctor then pointed a key at the Tardis, which disappeared in a flash.  
"Just a second out of sync. Don't want the Master finding the Tardis. That's the last thing we need."

* * *

Christina and the Doctor hid from a patrol.

"That book and my local knowledge said he's a billionaire. He's got his own private army…" Christina explained, as the Doctor moved to a hatch.

"Down here." The Doctor told her as he opened a small door in an archway.

* * *

As Christina and the Doctor were walking through the mansion, they heard a feminine voice coming closer in as they rushed through the corridors and nearly escaping the guards, if they were near them.

" _The man's a miracle. All the systems are slotting back into place. The shatter threads have harmonised, the fibre links intensified and the multiple overshots have triplicated."_

"Nice Gate." The Doctor happily interrupted, as he looked around the couple of rooms.

"Hello. Sorry." Christina said, as she waved to the blonde scientist woman.

"Don't try calling security, or I'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer." The Doctor said to this woman, as he went on one rambling speech to himself. "Because I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed, or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place."

"I'm sorry? What's a Shimmer?" The woman inquired as the Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at her.

"Shimmer."

The woman turned green.

"Wow, and I thought the Tritovores won the 'weirdest looking aliens' in my book." Christina commented as the Doctor wandered around the room.

"He's got it working, but what is it? What's working?" The Doctor inquired as he was asking himself questions.

"What are you doing here?" A man, sort of like the woman ordered as without turning around, the Doctor pointed the screwdriver at him.

"Shimmer!" The Doctor shouted, as the man turned green.

"Why is it called a shimmer… or is that a word that you've just made up?" Christina inquired, as the Doctor avoided asking as he got more stressed.

"Now, tell me quickly, what's going on? The Master, Harold Saxon, Skeletor, whatever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?"

Both of the 'cactus' people looked around the monitors as Christina stared at the next green hued room.

"But I checked the readings. He's done good work. It's operational." The man complimented the work of the Master.

"Who are you, though?" The Doctor asked, as he tried to put his mind to remember. "I met someone like you. He was brilliant, but he was little and red."

"No, that's a Zocci." The woman corrected him, as he shrugged off the misinformation that he was previously given.

"We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci. Completely different."

"How different though?" Christina inquired, as she didn't turn around to look at them especially.

"The Gate is Vinvocci. We're a salvage team." The woman said as she then continued. "We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it. And as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship."

"But what does it do?" The Doctor asked them, as his curiosity was at a peak of intrest.

"Well, it mends. It's a simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better."

"No, there's got to be more. Every single warning says the Master's going to do something colossal." The Doctor inquired, as he knew something was going to go down VERY soon.

"So that thing's like a sickbed, yeah?" Christina mildly asked the woman next to her, who she'd guessed the name was Addams spelt like that old TV show that was very creepy.

"More or less."

"Well, sorry for asking, but _why_ is it so big?" Christina asked Addams.

"Oh, good question." The Doctor complemented her as she looked at him with a sad smile. "Why's it so big?"

"It doesn't just mend one person at a time."

"That would be ridiculous."

"It mends whole planets."

"It does what?"

"It transmits the medical template across the entire population." Addams explained to him as the Doctor's face went from confusion to anger in seconds, leading him as he ran through the corridors.

Knowing that he would always be in danger, Christina ran off to find him.

 _Hopefully this Master bloke doesn't find me first and kill me._

* * *

The Doctor rushed into the Gate first.

"Turn the Gate off right now!" The Doctor complained, as the butler Mr Danes silently ordered his soldiers to shoot the Doctor. "No, no, no, no, no. Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device."

"Oh, like that was ever going to happen." The Master sarcastically commented as he threw off the strait jacket and leaped over the heads of the people in the room on pillars of energy from his hands, into the Gate. "Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now."

"Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!" The Doctor commanded everyone, as they started to ignore him as everyone in the room shook their heads, trying to get the horror pictures out of their mind.

"He's inside my head." Joshua Naismith answered.

"Get out of there!"

The Master's blast of energy knocked the Doctor down to the floor.

"Doctor!" The familiar feminine call of his wife alerted him. "Doctor, there's, there's a face."

"What is it? What can you see?" He asked her as he tried to calm her down.

"Well, it's him. I can see the Master in my head." Christina complained.

The TV was reporting the latest story from AMTV as the reporter, Trinity Wells as reading the effects.

" _There's something wrong. It seems to be affecting the President."_

"What is it, hypnotism? Mind control. You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?" The Doctor inquired.

"Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no. They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me." The Master explained, before the end started.  
 **"And, ZERO!"**

With that, the human race as everyone knew it… ceased to exist as a blast of energy moved out from the Master and the Gate and spread across the entire planet.

Everyone's face blurred except for Christina, the Doctor and another, elsewhere in the world.

"You can't have." The Doctor realized at the wrong moment of what has happened.

"What is that energy, and why is everyone's face changing?" Christina tried asking the important questions at the moment, but everything was going too fast to ask everything as the Master was still in the Gate thingy, every human was gone and the Doctor was standing there with the most anger building up in him since saving Adelaide.

Then, everyone's face resolved into the Master's and now she finally got what was going on.

"What have you done to everyone here, you monster?" Christina bellowed in the box she was stuck in, aiming her voice straight at the Master in the Gate.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" The Master inquired, as people starting getting up.

"Or to me?"

That was Joshua Naismith.

"Or to me?"

That was his daughter, eww… how, that's a bit weird actually.

"Or to me?"

The man who tried having us shot?

"Or to us?"

The people who would have shot us, unfortunately I forgot all your names before I started to care.

" _Breaking news. I'm everyone. And everyone in the world is me!"_

So it wasn't just this room then, oh bugger…

Then he stood up, like an emperor or sorts, with all these other versions of himself like slaves or something.

"The human race was always your favourite, Doctor." The Master begun his speech. "But now, there is no human race. There is only the Master race."

Then everyone laughed, and I was seriously getting on my nerve about that laugh.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Author's Note:  
** Hurray, I finally got this chapter done after two weeks.  
Basically, to sum those two weeks up… it was all personal stuff, with resolving fights and other stuff.

In those two weeks, I've had time to plan out where this story is going… and it's going to be very different after we reach The Eleventh Hour.

So, to explain. Some Series 5 episodes aren't gonna be in there… sorry, if everyone liked Vampires of Venice, the Silurian two-parter and The Lodger. Yep, you're gonna have to go somewhere else.

Why? Well, RORY isn't going to be in the series! (apart from The Eleventh Hour). This is because, it's my last fanfiction here… I'm going to change somethings, ain't I?

Anyways, onto THE END OF TIME: PART TWO. I'll see you then.

 **The Phantom Rising  
June 26, 2018.**


	3. The Death of My Doctor

**The Death of My Doctor**

' _ **It's still Christmas Day, then how come it's probably the worst Christmas ever?'  
**_  
The Doctor is bound and gagged, strapped upright to a trolley, whist Christina is tied to a chair nearby.

"Now then, I've got a planet to run." The Master begun, as he then addressed himself to the rest of the world aka himself. "Is everybody ready?"

 _ **'Everybody meaning yourself, since over the past thirty minutes… anyone but us two is yourself and it's really becoming too creepy especially thinking of the combinations of people as yourself.**_ '

The Master, as Mr-Danes previously showed up on screen. _  
"Six billion, seven hundred and twenty seven million, nine hundred and forty nine thousand three hundred and thirty eight versions of us. Awaiting orders."_

 _ **'Of course. A big number like that can give you anything… power, wealth – everything I ever wanted until I met my husband. Actually, perhaps I should have thought of this plan before the Master did?'**_

The screen changed to the Master, as the President now. _  
"This is Washington. As President of the United States, I can transfer all the United Nations protocols to you immediately, putting you in charge of all the Earth's defences."_

Now to U.N.I.T. Nobody knew who this was supposed to be. _  
"UNIT HQ, Geneva reporting. All under your command, sir."  
_  
 _"And this is the Central Military Commission here in Beijing, sir, with over two point five million soldiers, sir!"_

"Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship." The Master commented, before heading towards the bound-up Doctor, "Nothing to say, Doctor? What's that? Pardon? Sorry?"

' _ **He does get pretty annoying at times, doesn't he?'**_

"Yeah… if you want to annoy both of us, you're going the right way about it." Christina said, as she answered for the Doctor.

"Oh, your woman's still kicking up a fuss." The Master complained.

"I'm prouder to be his wife actually…" Christina answered, as the Master was confused.

"YOU married HER?"

' _ **Wow, and I've confused the Master? That's rich…'**_

"Good thing too, we fit together… me and him." Christina commented, as it earned a smile from the Doctor.

"Hush, now. Listen to your Master." The Master said as a phone ringed twice. Even the Doctor was confused. "But that's a mobile."  
 _ **  
**_ _ **'Why would Donna call me now? Or, it could be from a different world.'**_ _ **  
**_  
"Yeah, it's mine. I kept it. Let me turn it off." Christina said.

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't think you understand. Everybody on this planet is me. And I'm not phoning you, so who the hell is that?" The Master argued with her.

"It's nobody. I tell you. Probably giving me messages or adverts or something else." Christina tried to lie as the Master searches her pockets and finds a revolver.

"Ooo and look at this. Good woman!" The Master commented as he tosses it on the floor and gets the phone. "Donna. Who's Donna?"

"She's no one. Please, just… leave it." Christina continued to argue as the Master pressed the speakerphone option for both to hear the cries of Donna.

 _"Chrissie, don't hang up. You've got to help me. I ran out, but everyone was changing."_

"Who is she? Why didn't she change?" The Master asks the both of them.

"Well, it was this thing that the Doctor did before he met her. He told me, something like 'the Metacrisis'. Christina explained to him, pretty much the information of what the Doctor told her.

"Oh, he just loves playing with Earth girls!" The Master groaned.

 _"Are you there?"_

"Find her. Trace the call." The Master commanded as a scientist-Master obeys him.

" _Are you still there? Can you hear me?"_

"Say goodbye to the freak, wifey girl." The Master asked her.

"Donna, get out of there! Just get out of there. I'm telling you, run! FIND somewhere." Christina told her friend.

" _She's on Wessex Lane, Chiswick. Open the phone lines. Everyone on Wessex Lane. Red alert."_

"Donna? What's happening? Are you still there?" Christina kept asking her.

 _"They're everywhere. But, it's not just them. I can see those things again. Those creatures. Why can I see a giant wasp? And it hurts. My head. It keeps getting hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter!_ "

Then Christina heard some sort of energy surging from Donna, travelling along the alleyway. Donna then collapses.

 _ **'Well, the only other person on Earth apart from me is dead. That's a bit… tragic. Well, this HAS to be fixed.'**_

The Doctor is smiling, as he winks.  
 _ **  
'Wait, why IS he winking at me? Please don't say that you're putting the moves on me NOW are you?'  
**_  
The Master goes to remove his gag.

"That's better. Hello." The Doctor said. "But really, did you think I'd leave my best friend without a defence mechanism?"

"Doctor? What actually happened to Donna?" Christina inquired to him.

"She's all right. She's fine, I promise. She'll just sleep." He answered clearly to not confuse her.  
 _ **  
**_ _ **'Good… cause he doesn't have to kill people all the time. Now, how about all the other 6 billion'**_ _ **  
**_  
"Tell me, where's your Tardis?" The Master asked him, in a quiet silly voice of his own.

"Like he would tell you… and NEITHER will I." Christina said.

"You know, you could be so wonderful." The Doctor said.

"Where is it?"

"You're a genius. You're stone cold brilliant, you are. I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, us three could travel the stars. It would be my honour. Because you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough." The Doctor rambled enough.

 _ **'Yeah, I'm not travelling with him. DEFINITELY not. Us two, we're fine enough. But unless he's locked up in the TARDIS.'**_

"Would it stop, then? The noise in my head?" The Master asked the Doctor carefully.

"I can help." The Doctor answered softly to him, trying to help him.

"I don't know what I'd be without that noise." The Master commented.

"I wonder what I'd be, without you."

 _ **'Oh lord they're gonna kiss, aren't they? Well… better break up the boy band romance somehow, perhaps by actually asking what the noise is that he keeps babbling on about.'**_

"I wanted to ask, about the noise you keep going about Master… what is it really?" Christina inquired, as the Master began to talk about it.

"It began on Gallifrey, as children. Not that you'd call it childhood. More a life of duty. Eight years old. I was taken for initiation, to stare into the Untempered Schism."

"What does that mean, the Untempered Schism?" Christina asked them again.

"It's a gap in the fabric of reality. You can see into the Time Vortex itself." The Doctor explained to her, "And it hurts."

"They took me there in the dark. I looked into time and I heard it calling to me. Drums. The never ending drums." The Master said as he looked around in his madness. "Listen to it. Listen."

 _ **'Wish I could if I was either mad or had two-hearts. Well actually, the Doctor has two-hearts and is from the same race, but I think he can't hear them… so it's been specifically made for the Master! Clever…'**_

"Then let's find it. You and me." The Doctor says as he looked like he could promise.

"Except. Oh. Oh, wait a minute. Oh, yes. Oh, that's good." The Master slowly realised as he stood up with more glee in his face as he knew more.

"What? What is?" The Doctor questioned him.

"The noise exists within my head, and now within six billion heads. Everyone on Earth can hear it. Imagine." The Master explained as he even started to smile at this new idea, "Oh. Oh, yes."

Then he laughed as his blue illuminating skeleton became briefly visible again.

 _ **'I thought that Gate would fixed him up… but no, still looks odd like the Ood.'**_

"The Gate wasn't enough. You're still dying." The Doctor commented as the Master was now slumped to the ground.

"This body was born out of death. All it can do is die." The Master complained, before he got right back up to torment the Doctor with more questions, "but what did you say to me, back in the wasteland? You said the end of time."

"I said something is returning. I was shown a prophecy. That's why I need your help. Both of your helps actually… I'm not sure on who it is yet." The Doctor reminded the both of them.

"What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away. From the end of time itself. And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals. I could find its source. Oh, Doctor. That's what your prophecy was."

Then he paraded around in front of the Doctor. "Me!"  
He then slapped the Doctor.

 _ **'Yeah, can I slap you now… it's a personal vendetta… just let me and him out of this chair. You, are not leaving the room.'**_

"Where's the Tardis?"

"No. Just stop. Just think." The Doctor disapproved of the Master asking again.

"Kill her." The Master commanded as a helmeted guard goes over to Christina.

 _ **'There's something wrong about this guard… I haven't checked… but he doesn't seem like one of the Master's that are supposed to be the guards.'**_

"I need that technology, Doctor. Tell me where it is, or your wife is dead." The Master commanded again.

"Don't tell him… Seriously, you need yourself more than me." Christina told him.

"I'll kill her right now!" The Master shouted to him.

"Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone dead stupid." The Doctor commented. "You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?"  
"Like what?"

"That guard is one inch too tall." The Doctor said as Christina slaps the Master before the guard knocks out the Master with his rifle butt, then removes his helmet to reveal the green spiky head of Rossiter.

"The slap?" The Doctor inquired to Christina.

"He slapped you, sort of needed really…" Christina answered for him as she got out of the ropes very easily. "Oh, and I was waiting for a moment to untie myself."

"Oh my God, I hit him. I've never hit anyone in my life." Rossiter conveyed as his colleague Addams runs in.

"Well, come on. We need to get out of here fast." Addams complains as Rossiter releases the Doctor with some help with Christina. "Come on! We've got to get out."

"There's too many buckles and straps." Rossiter complains.

"Just wheel him."

"No, no, no. Get me out. No, no, no, don't. Don't! No, no, no." The Doctor started to complain.

' _ **Okay. Now this is the best Christmas present of them all… The Doctor wheeled all along this bloody mansion. Looks like I'm going to be embarrassing him for a long time with this.'**_

* * *

"Which way?" Rossiter inquired.

"This way." Addams argued.

"No, no, no, no, no. The other way. I've got my Tardis." The Doctor argued at the same time.

"Hah. I'm going whichever way we can. I'm still not going to stop about this after we're done here." Christina explains.

"I know what I'm doing." Addams tells them.

"No, no, no, just just listen to me!" The Doctor screeches over her as he fights to get out of his wheeled-trap.

* * *

"Just, just stop and listen to me!" The Doctor kept crying out as the Master runs in with armed guards.

"Gotcha." The Master comments.

"You think so?" Addams inquires as she presses her wristwatch.

"Wait, what are you doing again?" Christina asks at the same time as the Doctor shouts, "No, no, no, no, don't!"

She, Rossiter, Addams and the Doctor vanish.

* * *

' _ **Ahh, clever… and bonus points for not hurting my back.'**_

"Now get me out of this thing!" The Doctor complains.

"Don't say thanks, will you." Addams argues at him.

"Yeah, he's not that kind of guy…" Christina said as she trailed off before going to a nearby window.

"He's not going to let us go. Just hurry up and get me out!" The Doctor tells them.

"Wow… space. Never thought to see it from this far actually." Christina whispered to herself.

 _ **'I know… you want to say it, but it's a bit of a cliché really! Ahh well, space… the final frontier eh?!'**_

Christina was still looking at the view outside as everybody else was just arguing in the background.

"Come on!"

"All right!"

"Oh, get a move on."

They then finally get the Doctor free. He instantly zaps the teleport controls with his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh… what was that for then?" Christina asked him.

"I'll tell you later, Chrissy." The Doctor said as she slowly smiled after being mentioned by his nickname. "Now, where's your flight deck?"

"But we're safe. We're a hundred thousand miles above the Earth." Addams says to him.

"And he's got every single missile on the planet ready to fire." The Doctor mocks them as Addams tries to think of a counter-act to the argument.

"Good point." Addams says as she, Rossiter, Christina and the Doctor runs out.

* * *

"We've got to close it down!" The Doctor shouts.

"No chance, mate. We're going home." Rossiter argues.

"The hell you are… the Doctor's right!" Christina counter-acts him.  
"We're just a salvage team. Local politics has got nothing to do with us. Not unless there's a carnival. Sooner we get back to Vinvocci space the better." Addams explains.

"We're not leaving." The Doctor tells them as he sabotages their plans with the sonic screwdriver to bust the flight controls. The whole spaceship then goes dark.

 _ **'Yeah, definitely right about the not leaving… but how the hell are we going to get back to Earth, since the TARDIS is there.'**_

The interior part of the spaceship makes a couple of sounds as everyone stands there and waits.

"Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush." The Doctor emits as everyone keeps waiting.

"No sign of any missiles. No sign of anything." Addams notes, before letting her anger out. "You've wrecked the place!"

"The engines are burnt out. All we've got is auxiliary lights. Everything else is kaput. We can't move. We're stuck in orbit." Rossiter explains.

"Thanks to you, you idiot!" Addams shouts at him as she leaves.

"Well. I'm not on their side… you did good. And we can finally have some peace and quiet after the Master… now, on the other hand… how the heck are you gonna defeat the Master now?" Christina explained to him as he went silent. "Yeah, knew that was going to happen…"

' _ **Of course, you would… so why even try?'**_

* * *

"I've had a wonder round… you get so lost in there." Christina said, before asking the Doctor. "So, what you trying to do then?"

"Just trying to fix the heating." The Doctor notes.

"You see, this is why I wanted to come with you. Sights like these! Oh, you always think the tallest places on Earth can give you something like that and they always lie…"

She then took a minute to think about asking him other stuff.

"My mother, god bless her… wonderful woman. She's been dead for about 5 years now. So it ended up being me and my dad. Since the Master took over everyone, does that count for a lot of people who are dead?"

"No, but I'm sorry." The Doctor answered her.

"It's not your fault really… she didn't die because of aliens. It was just stress in the end. She caused me to become a thief really. It was her death, backfired on me and changed me into a different woman. But heck, you don't want to listen to me… I'm not THAT old."

"I'm older than you." The Doctor told her.

"Well, of course you are… you're a Time-Lord. I wouldn't know how long your people go on for." Christina agreed.  
"I'm nine hundred and six." He revealed to her, she immediately laughed.

 _ **'How long CAN humans live for?'**_

"You're serious about that number? It's not like you picked it out?" Christina asks.

"Yeah." The Doctor agrees.

"Nine hundred… so long and you've looked at us like ants." Christina tells him, as she looks at him differently.

"I think you look like giants." The Doctor disagrees.

"Listen, you know that gun I have… I wasn't going to use it on him. It was more for protection." Christina says as she offers her firearm to the Doctor.

"No."

"Fine… but you were told he will knock four times and then you die. Well, that's gotta be him, isn't it? The Master. That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you." She said to him.

"Yeah."

"Then YOU should kill him first."

"And that's how the Master started." The Doctor began to tell her, "It's not like I'm an innocent. I've taken lives. I got worse. I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long. I can't. I just can't."

"If the Master dies, what happens to all the people?" Christina inquires.

"I don't know." The Doctor answers.

"Doctor, what happens? Please… tell me."

"The template snaps."

"Well… then they go back… no more Master, just humans. Then WHY don't you use it… to defend yourself, for me! I want you take the bloody gun… you don't have to kill him. JUST do something with it! You, are wonderful and that is the reason I married you and I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Christina shouts as she conveys her inner feelings as she starts to cry towards him.

"Never." The Doctor says as they both pause.

 _"A star fell from the sky._ _Don't you want to know where from?_ _Because now it makes sense, Doctor."_

"It's an open broadcast. Don't reply, or he'll know where we are." Addams says.

 _"The whole of my life._ _My destiny. The star was a diamond._ _And the diamond is a Whitepoint_ _star. And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift._ _Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Do you see? Keep watching, Doctor. This should be spectacular._ _Over and out."_

"What's a Whitepoint star then? I don't get that part… does it mean anything to you?" Christina asked him.

"A Whitepoint star is only found on one planet. Gallifrey. Which means it's the Time Lords. The Time Lords are returning." The Doctor explained.

"Well, I mean, that's good, isn't it? I mean, that's your people." Christina says as the Doctor takes her gun and runs in to the engine room as the signal can be heard.

"What's that?" Addams inquires.

"Coming from Earth. It's on every single wavelength." Rossiter explained.

 _ **'Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door. Damn it, that's Guns and Roses...'**_

The Doctor then started rushing around, working on bits and pieces.

"When you kept talking about your people… you always did it in a past tense, why was that?" Christina inquired.

"Inside the Time War. And the whole War was Timelocked." The Doctor started to begin to explain, "Like, sealed inside a bubble. It's not a bubble but just think of a bubble. Nothing can get in or get out of the Timelock. Don't you see? Nothing can get in or get out, except something that was already there."

"Ohh! That signal that he kept talking about… Since he was a kid." She barked up when she remembered him.

"If they can follow the signal, they can escape before they die." He continued her barking up.

"Well then, it's a celebration then. You talked about your people like they're wonderful. I bet they'll like us." Christina said.

"That's how I choose to remember them, the Time Lords of old. But then they went to war. An endless war, and it changed them right to the core. You've seen my enemies, Chrissy. The Time Lords are more dangerous than any of them." The Doctor explained his distrust.

"Time Lords, what lords? Anyone want to explain?" Addams asked confusingly.

"Right, yes, you. This is a salvage ship, yes? You go trawling the asteroid fields for junk?" The Doctor inquired in a fast motion.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"So, you've got asteroid lasers!" The Doctor roared at the top of his voice.

"Yeah, but they're all frazzled." Rossiter reminds him as the Doctor throwed a lever and two gun alcoves open on either side of the flight controls.

"Consider them unfrazzled. You there, what's your name?" The Doctor ordered to Addams. "I'm going to need you on navigation."

"And you, get in the laser-pod." He continued.

"Christina!"

"Yeah?" Christina inquired.

"Laser number two. The lady thieves got one more battle." The Doctor said.

"This ship can't move. It's dead!" Addams complains.

"Fix the heating?"

The Doctor then throws two levers forward, and the ship powers back up.

 _ **'Oh… that's why the heating was fixed! Honestly, I think Adelaide might have broken him with that janitor comment back on Bowie Base One.'**_

"But now they can see us." Addams continues to complain.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor convulses, like a football fan at a match when the winning team scores.

"This is my ship, and you're not moving it. Step away from the wheel." Addams tries to command him.

"There's an old Earth saying, Captain. A phrase of great power and wisdom, and consolation to the soul in times of need." The Doctor explains to her as he turns his head to his beloved.

"What's that, then?" Addams asks him.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor and Christina both roar together to show their love as he powers the spaceship down towards the Earth.

The spaceship dives through the atmosphere.

"Come on! Come on!" The Doctor kept shouting.

"You are blinking, flipping mad." Addams complained.

"You two. What did I say? Lasers." The Doctor reminded the other two still around.

"What for?" Rossiter inquired as Christina rushed over to one of the pods.

"Because of the missiles!" The Doctor mocked, "We've got to fight off an entire planet."

"We've got incoming." Addams shouts as a lot of missile icons came up on the navigation system.

"Look at this one! Oh, my God!" Rossiter screeched as he his nerves got to him.

"Ahh, come on!" Christina shouted to get her frustration out.

"You two, open fire!" The Doctor said as he skims the ocean, dodging the missiles.

Christina then shoots down a missile.

"Oh hell yes… I wish my mother could see me defendin' the EARTH!"

"And there's more. Sixteen of them. Oh, and another sixteen." Addams said as she huffed with the numbers.

"Then get on the rear gun lasers! You two, open fire! Now!" The Doctor shouts again.

"Yes!"

"Well done!"

"No, you don't!" The Doctor says as they keep destroying missiles. "Come on! Fire!"

Then the front window gets blown in from some missiles.

"How are you doing up there?!" Christina asks.

"Yes!" Rossiter screeched.

"Lock the navigation." The Doctor commanded.

"Onto what?" Addams inquired.

"England. The Naismith mansion." He continued as he rushed through the British Isles.  
"Destination?!"

"Fifty kliks and closing. We've locked on to the house. We are going to stop, though. Doctor? We are going to stop?" Addams asks him as the rush of anger was now staring him in the face.

Christina rushed in to help him.

"Doctor? Doctor, you know that you said you were going to die, right?" Christina asked him, as his anger said nothing to her.

"He said what?"

"But is that all of us?! I won't stop you. But is this it?" She asked him again as he pulled the spaceship's nose up at the last moment, then opens a hatch in the floor and, with the revolver ready, smiles at his wife as he jumps down through the glass dome.

 _ **'Yeah… should have told him that we could park the spaceship instead of let him do that… but that's his decision.'**_

He lands hard on the marble floor. He cannot hold the revolver and he cannot stand up.

"My Lord Doctor." The Lord President of the Time-Lord hierarchy, Rassilion began. "My Lord Master. We are gathered for the end."

* * *

Addams grabs the controls.

"Turn this thing around! I don't know how you do it, but turn it." Christina commanded over Addams.

"We are not going in there." Addams said.

"I am never going to leave that man on his own. Not even today… and trust me, married life is harder than you think." Christina said as she convinced Addams to turn the spaceship around.

* * *

"Listen to me. You can't!" The Doctor argued.

"It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child." Rassilion emoted.

"Oh, he's not saving you. Don't you realise what he's doing?" The Doctor asked all of the Time Lords.

"Hey, no, hey! That's mine. Hush. Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them, because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh, yes, Mister President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me." The Master explained the next stage of his plan as the Lord President holds up his metal gauntlet. It glows and everyone who looks like the Master goes through the head blur thing again.

"No, no, don't. No, no, stop it! No, no, no, don't!" The Master disapproved as everyone on Earth restored to themselves.

"On your knees, mankind." Rassilion commanded, as his voice boomed to everyone as they obeyed.

"No, that's fine, that's good, because you said salvation. I still saved you. Don't forget that." The Master reminded himself.

"The approach begins."

"Approach of what?"

"Something is returning. Don't you ever listen? That was the prophecy. Not someone, something." The Doctor corrected the Master as his rival was in an array of confusion.

"What is it?" The Master asked him.

"They're not just bringing back the species. It's Gallifrey. Right here, right now." The Doctor explained as a big burning planet appeared close to the Earth.

Most of the people rushed out of the way from the room.

"But, I did this. I get the credit. I'm on your side." The Master said as Christina pushes her way in.

"Come on, get out of the way!" Christina shouted as she asked about his location. "Doctor?"

A technician is hammering on the door of his locked glass booth.

"Help me, please. Somebody, please!"

 _ **'I've got a choice… stay here and let that poor man die… or help him. But, who's gonna get me out? Oh well… I know how to break the glass.'**_

Christina then goes into the open booth as she unlocks the other booth and the freed technician runs.

"But this is fantastic, isn't it?" The Master asked with happiness. "The Time Lords restored."

"You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born. But if the Timelock's broken, then everything's coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres. The War turned into hell. And that's what you've opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending." The Doctor explained for him, as the Master became oblivious.

"My kind of world!" The Master said.

"Just listen! Because even the Time Lords can't survive that." The Doctor told him.

"We will initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart." Rassilion explained.

"That's suicide."

"We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be."

"You see now? That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them." The Doctor said.

"Then, take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory." The Master requested.

"You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making." Rassilion denied him, as he aimed his gauntlet at the Master and the Doctor, "No more."

The Doctor is on his feet, aiming the revolver at the Lord President.

' _ **Now, I can see where your aiming it at… who ARE you going to kill?'**_

"Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one."

The Doctor then turns and aims at the Master.

' _ **Maybe the Master? I don't know… that bloke that you were aiming at before looks more important than just the Master.'**_

"Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back. You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it." The Master tries to convince him.

"Get out of the way." The Doctor says to him as the Master smiles at his plan and moves and the Doctor shoots the diamond in its gizmo. The link explodes. "The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell!"

"You'll die with me, Doctor." Rassilon tells him.

"I know." The Doctor says.

"Don't…" Christina whispers as he aims his gauntlet at the Doctor.

"Get out of the way." The Master repeated his earlier words as the Doctor steps back and the Master attacks the Lord President with his energy. "You did this to me! All of my life! You made me!"

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

Rassilon is then forced to his knees.

The Time Lords and the Master disappear in a bright light and Gallifrey fades away from the sky.

"I'm alive. I've. There was. I'm still alive." The Doctor breathes as then, in a split second… they begin the repeating knocks of four and he turns his head around to see his beloved stuck in the box.

"So, they've gone then… I… accidently got myself stuck in this box doing a Good Samaritan deed." Christina says.

"Yeah." The Doctor agrees.

"There's a bit of noise… starting to bug me." She complains.

"The Master left the Nuclear Bolt running. It's gone into overload." The Doctor slowly explained to her as she sat down.

"And that's bad, is it?" Christina asked.

"No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All five hundred thousand rads, about to flood that thing." The Doctor explained.

"Right… you could get me out then?" She asked.

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even this would set it off." He silently explained, as he twiddled his sonic screwdriver.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come in…" Christina says.

"Sure." The Doctor huffingly breathed.

"Look, just leave me. If it's between life and death."

"Okay, right then, I will. Because you had a choice, and you had to go in there, didn't you?" He inquired as his anger rised to her, "You had to go and get stuck, oh yes."

"Don't shout… there REALLY is no need to! It's fine, I've had my time." His wife argued against him as she banged against the glass.

"Well, exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important." The Doctor told her, as he kept going on, "But me? I could do so much more. So much more! But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair!"

"Don't you dare, Doctor… DON'T… LEAVE ME ALONE!" Christina cried out.

"Christina, it's my honour. Better be quick." The Doctor told her as he quickly goes into the open booth and unlocks Christina's side.

Christina runs out and red light floods the Doctor's booth as he curls up into a ball. Then the power shuts down. After a few moments after thinking that he had changed, the Doctor gets up.

"Hello there…" Christina answered.

"Hi."

"Are you still with us? Like… yourself." Christina says.

"The system's dead. I absorbed it all. Whole thing's kaput." The Doctor explained, as he opened the door to a sort of relief. "Oh. Now it opens, yeah."

"So, you look worse for wear… heh, usually it's me. I think we should get those fixed up…"

The Doctor then rubs his face and the cuts vanish.

"What? How…" She asked, very confused.

"It's started." He revealed as his wife hugged him, for the best and worst to come for himself.

And it was worse, she could see him deuterate little by little as he walked to the Tardis and started his 'reward' journey. First, he saved married couple Martha and Mickey from a rouge Sontaran. That was strange, seeing a baked potato go down like that.

Then it was a small little save from Christina to Sarah Jane Smith's son, Luke as he recognised them too from an unknown previous adventure. But Sarah knew the sadness of the Doctor as he waved one of his old friend's goodbye.

Next was Captain Jack, as the Doctor had to explain about the 456 incursion that had happened recently with the children and how he had to sacrifice his grandson to save the world because the Doctor didn't want to be involved as it was a specific Torchwood matter. But he wanted to fix something or _someone_ with Jack to get him involved. And who other than old 'Midshipman Frame' to get him together.

But things were getting harder for the Doctor, so some planned trips had to be concluded to get the real person he had wanted to see.

Rose Tyler…

 _"I'm late now. I've missed it. It's midnight. Mickey's going to be calling me everything. This is your fault."_

"No, it's not. It's Jimbo. He said he was going to give us a lift, then he said his axle broke. I can't help it."

"Get rid of him, Mum. He's useless."

"Listen to you, with a mechanic. Be fair, though. My time of life I'm not going to do much better."

"Don't be like that. You never know. There could be someone out there."

 _"Maybe, one day. Happy New Year. "_

"Happy New Year! Don't stay out all night."

"Try and stop me."

Rose Tyler turns when she hears the Doctor grunt with pain.

"You all right, mate?" Rose inquires.

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed.

"Too much to drink?" Rose asked him, as he had to lie to cover up the real reason.

"Something like that."

"Maybe it's time you went home." She gave him some advice before getting happy at new feelings again, "Anyway, Happy New Year."

"And you. What year is this?" He asked her, his head full of questions, answers and lies.

"Blimey, how much have you had?" Rose mocked him, as she remembered. "2005, January the first."

"2005. Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year." The Doctor wished her good luck as she ran off.

The Doctor staggered painfully back towards the Tardis, feeling the ever most pain in himself trying to make it to his home. Christina went outside to gather him up as they paused to see Ood Sigma standing in the snow.

"We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep. This song is ending, but the story never ends." Ood Sigma promised as he faded away with a eternal song ringing in the Doctor's head.

' _ **For once… I can thank an Ood. Thanks Sigma, thanks for the help.'**_

They both walked inside of their box as he set the TARDIS going, they both knew it… and he allowed her one more chance to kiss their relationship goodbye.

"Erm… well, I'll see you then. I'll help you when you're down and out…. Ahh, you know me by now! I'm your killer, and I bid you farewell." She gave her final words as she started to well up inside as golden energy streamed from his hand.

"See you on the other side, Chrissy… we both deserve it." He uttered as the energy roared up his arms and face before starting a lot of fires in the Tardis.

It was kind of radioactive in there. And she was becoming more distraught as his hair grew in colour and length as it finished with one flick over his eye and most of his face changing too… no more of that ridiculous stubble or luscious brown eyes. It was a new him, now if she had his power or was in his place, how would have felt to see a different person in the same place as the original?

This new married man looked at his legs, as it was sure that some of the brilliant clothes he was wearing had stopped to fit him.

"Legs. I've still got legs. Good." He began, as he looked all around his body to check. "Arms. Hands. Ooo, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey."

"The chin's the worst part yet…" She butted in to make a quip at his expense, he sort of chuckled it off, the old one never did that… was this all actually him changing his face to succumb to her instead of treating her as a traveller.

"Not yet, Chrissy! Hair. Wait a second, i'm a girl! No. No. I'm not a girl." The Doctor continued his new check-off rambling list.

"You're still a man… you haven't grown the 'pair' yet." She corrected him as he smiled easier at her.

"And something else that I think we're missing here. Something important. I'm, I'm, I'm…"

"Married to me of course?"

"It's not that! I know that you, you scrumptious thief." He commented as she blushed, was this really the Doctor, chosen for her as he was able to flirt with her easier in these new thirty seconds that they had both been reintroduced to each other as the Tardis banged as she was trying to now plot a course somewhere. "Ha! Now I remember! We're crashing!"

"Of course we are… we seem to be heading back to Earth. You want to do something about it?" Christina asked him as he didn't seem to care.

"Let's laugh in the face of this new danger! Geronimo!" He shouted as he clung to the console of the Tardis during the commotion.

' _ **Geronimo? Blimey we have some work to do.'**_

' _I know we do!'_

' _ **HOW THE HECK CAN YOU GET IN HERE?!'**_

 **TO BE CONTINUED: (again… I know.)**

 **Author's Note:  
** Well, this didn't take two-three weeks this time! I'm on a roll for my last fiction! **  
**So, I shall reveal my plans for what I'm doing for SERIES FIVE.

 _First off, The Doctor and Amy are going to seem a little different than their TV counterparts, as you have seen above, The Doctor's become a bit more flirtatious against Chrissy, and Amy's gonna have a lot more feelings towards her as well. Amy's reveal will… err, break your heart.  
_

 _Numbero Two, I have a list of which episodes won't be written this time. And here's my explanation for them.  
\- THE BEAST BELOW, boring… drab and basically is a very poor story overall.  
\- HUNGRY EARTH/COLD BLOOD, that will be revealed when I finish THE ELEVENTH HOUR next time.  
\- THE LODGER (I might change it though…), I despice James Corden and the episode overall is just horrible.  
_

 _No. 3, All the episodes will be changed in some way… so no one episode will be the same (the most likely version is Victory of the Daleks, but I have to include that due to it being a Dalek story.)  
_

 _4, I do have plans for SERIES SEVEN, and they will be big… but I tend to end the story in one place or another…_

 **Thanks,  
THE PHANTOM RISING**  
 **June 29th, 2018**


End file.
